


Together Against an Empire

by LexusOnIce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Husbands Lance and Lotor, I love Lotor and his generals even if I haven't seen the third season, I take many liberties as I haven't watched the third season yet, Idk if I'll keep it or if it will just be a keith crush or not, Keith and shiro might become a relationship Idek, Lancelot - Freeform, Lancelot is my jam, Langst - its small, M/M, Married Lance & Lotor AU, Might be more later - Freeform, Multi, Oops, Sad lance, Sad lotor, Soft Lancelot, and I decided to make it myself, bc god forbid I not make my life harder, fight me, give me more lancelot please, it was kind of a split decision that I added them, its 4 am and I'm tired, might add more character tags or regular tags idk, might change rating, this was an idea because I need more soft Lancelot with just lancelot, whos to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/LexusOnIce
Summary: Lance and Lotor are together. Husbands happy to be by each other's sides. But when Zarkon destroys Altea and Lotor is horrified at his husbands death, he is exiled. Lance rushes to save him, His sister and Coran in cryopods, is father by his side. They hide the lions and rush to save his husband. But when he is made to believe that Lotor is dead, he must hide the castle to keep it from Zarkon's hands. Ten thousand years later and both of them are still alive. But with neither knowing the other is still out there will they ever find each other and be happy again?With Lance having to help train a whole new team of Paladins and Lotor working to bring his father down, maybe they won't meet. Maybe they won't make it back together before one of them truly dies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //screams  
> where all me lancelot people at? I know, we all love Lancelot, it's a given as it's beautiful. But over the last couple days I've been trying to find soft lancelot because I love them and want them happy not unhealthy  
> but there are so few fics for it //cries for days  
> so when I had the idea of Lance and Lotor being happily married before Altea was destroyed and then it getting destroyed and them believing that the other is dead is good angst and honestly the reunion will be fantastic  
> so I hope you enjoy this first chapter and get ready for more *rubs hands together like a villain*

They made their way to their room quickly. Wanting to be alone after so long away from each other.

The times they spent when they had the time away from their duties. This time always relaxed them, made their time apart easier to bear.

Lance giggled as Lotor ran behind him, their hands together as they would each tug on each other's hands pulling them backwards and snickering when they each almost slipped on the floor of the ship.

Lance watched the dark halls pass by as they ran faster. Trying to avoid Lotor's generals he couldn't help but snicker as they zoomed by Acxa and Ezor standing beside each other, talking about their next missions.

"Hey girls!"

Ezor smiled as she watched them slide to a stop. "Oh, you on your way to have some fun love birds?"

Lotor blushed while Lance laughed. "No, we just want to be in the same room for the night. Who knows when we'll see each other again. Our missions will keep us busy for a while yet. You know how it is, and I want more time with him. You guys get him all the time, is me keeping him from you got a little too much?"

Lance looked a little worried as his thoughts progressed more to worry that he was taking their leader away from them. He knew they all had a close bond with each other.

Lotor grabbed Lance's chin and made him turn to face him. "Love you and I both know that you have nothing to worry about. The girls understand! And they love you just as much as I do! Well, maybe not Zethrid."

Ezor nodded as she giggled, moving closer to Lance and pulling him into a hug. "Lance, I've told you before and I will tell you again. We adore you. You are always putting others first no matter what, and you are especially perfect for Princey here. Don't worry about it at all. You keep him happy, plus, we always enjoy time away from him. We're the ones who should be worried that we take him from you too often."

Lance shook his head as he hugged back. "No, you and I both know that your guys' bond with him is so strong. And I know he has his own missions to take care of. It's perfectly fine, plus I'm always grateful you are all protecting him. He tends to be a little like a certain red paladin who likes to make quick dangerous decisions. So having voices of reason around him makes me worry less not more."

She pulled back and shook her head at him, not being able to help the smile that tugged at her lips. Hearing Acxa try to hide a giggle behind her making her quickly lose the battle at keeping a straight face. "You are certainly the kindest Altean in the whole universe. I'd love to chat more but I know you're ready to take Lotor to bed, and all of us know he needs it as much as you do. Go and enjoy your night. You definitely deserve time together. We'll see you off in the morning Lance! Except Zethrid, she still needs to warm up to you more."

Lotor chuckled as he grabbed Lance's hand and dragged him away to their room. He felt his ears twitch as he heard Ezor and Acxa talking.

"They are so adorable together. I'm so glad he found the perfect mate, Lance is just fabulous."

Acxa chuckled. "Indeed, he's the kindest soul we've ever met. I cannot wait until they both become Kings of all Galra. They'll do a lot of good together."

Ezor snorted as they walked farther away and Lotor could barely hear them. "If only they could make less noise in their room sometimes. That is good for them, but I think Zethrid is ready to gut them both for how loud they get."

Lotor felt his cheeks heat as they finally moved out of earshot. He was glad it was dark enough for Lance not to see. He finally had Lance in front of their room, opening it quickly pulling him inside and shutting it. If only there was a way to make it sound proof.

Lotor quickly turned to look at Lance. "Thank you."

Lance cocked his head, the earrings hanging from his pointed ears hanging low and swinging with the movement. "Why are you thanking me?"

Lotor snorted as a smile graced his face. "For accepting my crew. And everyone. And...me. I know not all Alteans like the Galra, they see us as lesser almost. We're not as, civilized in their eyes."

Lance laughed as he grabbed Lotor's hands and dragged him into a hug. "Love you and I both know I'd never see you as lesser. Anyone who see's another race as less than they are, are fools. Your crew is wonderful, even Zethrid. I love all of them almost as much as I love you. They remind me a lot of the paladins. All goofy and playful, how a family should be. And you love, are the best of the bunch."

Lance leaned forward to rub his nose against Lotor's snickering when it made him smile.

Lotor shook his head making their noses rub again. "I don't deserve someone as amazing as you darling. You're perfect."

Lance snorted as he pulled Lotor towards the bed, plopping down on it and smiling when Lotor joined and laid beside him. "I'm not perfect and neither are you. We're people and that makes us imperfect from the beginning. But you are wonderful and you certainly deserve someone who adores you. And since I do, that means we belong together."

Lotor laughed as he scooted closer to Lance and leaned down breathing in the scent of the shampoo he'd used that morning. He pulled back and started playing with Lance's hair.

Lance couldn't help but smile as he leaned into the caresses.

"What is with you and my hair recently, is it because I cut it?"

Lotor nodded his head. "I don't know. We have similar hair, at least in color but now yours is so short. I can't ever remember you having such short hair even as a child. And then I had a crush on you so seeing you with shorter is different. I still cannot believe you cut it this short. It looks wonderful but still."

Lance smiled as he leaned back laying his head in Lotor's lap and giving him full control of his hair. "Well, I believed it was time. It's been getting in the way on missions and as you said I've never had it short. Much easier to deal with and I don't want our hair getting tangled again. That night was interesting and certainly changed things."

Lotor laughed as he thought of that night. "Ah yes, the nightmare of the tangles. Didn't we have to call in Zethrid to pull us apart? Maybe that's why she doesn't quite like you. She has always been a little stuffy about sex and intimacy. Either way I'm glad it's just as soft. I love running my fingers through it. It calms me, even just thinking of the feeling calms me. You always help me stay calm when you're around, and even when you're not having you on my mind makes me smile."

Lance snorted. "Ah, trying to be sneaky with those lines. Are you trying to steal my heart? I'll have you know I have a wonderful husband who will attack anyone who tries to touch me or take me from him. And I will tell you I love him with all my heart."

Lotor threw his head back and laughed. "Ah Love, I love you so much. And I promise I won't piss off your husband. I have much respect for him but I adore you too much to not try and win your heart."

Lance smiled as Lotor leaned in for a kiss, their lips touched, a light peck, still rushing warmth through Lance's body. "You silly Prince. You won it long ago, and it's still yours. But that joke wasn't that funny. You know I've told you. You don't have to laugh at the jokes that aren't funny."

Lotor pulled Lance up from his lap and turned him around. "I know. But I adore your jokes. Especially ones that tell how I feel about you. I would certainly protect you from anyone else. You are mine now and no one else is allowed to have you."

Lance nodded. "Same for you darling. You're mine if I'm yours. I would go anywhere, even Woblay to keep you safe." He felt the nudge against his brain and smiled, giggling slightly. "Blue would also like to say she'll protect you for you protect my heart. Blue, I thought I told you, you don't need to hit on my husband for me. I can do so myself."

Blue snickered in his mind before pulling away and leaving them alone again.

Lotor smiled as he laid his forehead against Lance's. It's fine, I may protect your heart Love, but you protect everything I am. I know it's cheesy, but you are everything to me. Without you, I don't know how I'd survive. I don't know how I survived without you as my husband."

Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around Lotor's waist, melting into his husbands embrace smoothly. He always loved being held by Lotor. Both of them supporting each other and keeping each other sane when they needed it.

Lotor nudged Lance to force him into bed. "As much as I'd love to hold you like this all night and do some other things; we need sleep. You have a meeting with all paladins but my father on Altea. Which lasts a week, and I have a meeting with my father about something important apparently. Which will also last a week. We'll probably be sent on separate missions again."

Lance nodded as they both laid down. "You are correct. So let's sleep, I want to remember holding you while we're away from each other. Maybe it will keep me from late night sparring, awaiting when you're back in my arms."

Lotor nipped Lance's ear as he pulled him closer underneath the covers. "Yes Love. We can call if we need to. Thank Coran for making those small comm devices, whenever you need help sleeping activate the comm. I'll be there."

Lance yelped and brought his hand up to rub the slight sting from his ear. He sighed as he saw Lotor's smirk before he snuggled closer. "Alright, you do the same. No matter what time I'll be there to talk. I promise, now let's rest."

Lotor nodded wrapping his arms around Lance and smiling as he did the same.

They both pulled each other impossibly closer as they breathed in the scent of the other. Lance couldn't help but reflect on how happy he was to be beside Lotor before they left on anymore missions. He didn't know when they'd see each other again but being with the man made him realize it didn't matter. He knew they'd be together forever, even if it was far apart and just in each other's hearts. They would stay together as long as they were able.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, content in the moment, completely oblivious to the future that would await them, and the pain they would both be forced to suffer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Lance watched Altea burn. Watched it destroyed by the man his father thought of as a brother. He had gotten Allura into a pod and set it up for Coran as the man smiled sadly at him, the tears staining his face as he froze. Lance was so sorry for him. The man had lost his children and his spouses. They had all perished, not in the castle. No one who had been outside the castle had survived. The other paladins had fallen as well. They'd been in the gardens with their families.

Lance couldn't believe their home was gone. He turned to his father. "We have to find Lotor. He couldn't have known what would happen. We must save him from Zarkon. If he's willing to destroy our planet and us, then he must be willing to hurt Lotor for daring to marry me."

Alfor looked at his son, they both had tears in their eyes, both heartbroken over their planet and people being gone. Alfor knew that Lance could tell he was barely holding it together. Could feel it through the fragile paladin bond. The one that had been battered with each of the other paladins deaths. He sniffled as he pulled Lance into a hug. We'll save him, we'll find him and protect him from his father. But first we must hide the other lions. Blue and Black will stay here, yellow will have to go as well. But....those can stay locked in the castle. We must hide Red, Yellow, and Green. Zarkon can't have them. If he does he'll have the power to destroy so many other worlds, just like Altea. Will you help me Lance?"

Lance's hand fisted on his father's back, he didn't want to leave Lotor alone. He knew his husband probably thought he was gone. Especially since the comm device Coran had given them was broken. It'd been crushed when they had barely made it from the blast. There was no way to contact them, to let them know he was alright. He didn't want Lotor to feel the pain of losing him, didn't want him to lose hope. Especially since it was Zarkon, Lotor's own father who had tried to take him from Lotor. Lance steeled himself before he spoke, he didn't want to leave Lotor alone to believe he was dead. But what his father said was true. He couldn't let Zarkon get the lions. They couldn't let it happen, if they did there was too much of a chance of him destroying the whole universe. Of making an empire of it all. That was too big a risk. "I'll help you Father. But the dobash we're done we find Lotor. He must believe I'm dead.....I can't leave him with that kind of pain. He must be suffering and I can't leave him to that for long. We have to go for him as soon as possible."

Alfor placed a kiss on his son's head. "We will absolutely do so. The very tick we are finished, we will go to get him. I don't want him hurt either. I just wish I could have stopped all of this. If only I'd known what Zarkon had planned before it happened. Maybe I could have stopped it."

Lance hugged his father harder as he shook his head. "No, we couldn't have stopped this. The quintessence and losing her and the way she came back..... All of it must have come together and made this happen. It was no one's fault, he couldn't let anyone fix it, so this is the result. But we can stop him from doing anything else, at least with the lions."

Alfor nodded and together they made their way to their chairs. They would find a way to stop Zarkon, no matter what was to come. And they would save Lance's husband, no matter what it took.

And once that was finished, they'd find a way to build their civilization back up from the ground. If it was possible to do so after the destruction that had been wrought.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lotor struggled against the hands that held his arms behind him. He cursed the modifications Hagar had been doing. Cursed the decisions that had led to what his father was doing. He had to stop this. Before they lost everything.

"Father, stop what you're doing! What are you thinking! Those are our allies! My husband is down there! Lance is still on the planet and so is Alfor and the other paladins! Everyone we care about is there. Altea is our home! Don't do this!"

Zarkon ignored his son's rambling, he didn't care, not anymore. He brushed his son's words aside like snowflakes from his shoulder.

Lotor growled as he kept trying. He couldn't allow such madness, his family was down there, their friends. The protectors of Voltron were down there. They needed all of it. He hated himself for not helping his father earlier. He'd known after his mother had died. After his father had lost her that he wasn't alright. But when she came back, when the quintessence had seemed to fix them, he'd thought...... He didn't know what he'd thought. He'd thought everything would be alright. That everything was back to normal.

Lance was alright, as was he. His parents were together again, and everything was okay. But as he watched his father and his mother stand together, neither of them who he remembered them to be, he knew it hadn't been. Nothing about this was right. No matter what he said, no matter how hard he's tried to reach them again, they couldn't stop this outcome. If only he could stop it now. His father believed it was Alfor's fault, Altea's fault. If they'd been smarter, if they'd helped more. Lotor kept trying to reach his father, even if it was one last time. He needed to stop him and Haggar, the woman wasn't his mother anymore.

He watched his father and mother both give the order. The cannon charged.

"Father! Stop! Don't do this. My husband is there and so is Alfor. This is madness!"

Zarkon finally turned to him. He scoffed at his son, his eyes cold and not the warmth he'd seen since he was a child. Haggar watched the exchange with disinterest, her eyes also cold.

Lotor couldn't stop the sting of tears as he realized his parents weren't here anymore. They'd died that day, these people were not his family.

"There is nothing wrong with my actions, and there is no madness. That husband of yours and his father caused her death. And in doing so have shown their uselessness. Once they and their planet are disposed of.....I'll find you a better husband. One worth something."

Lotor felt the rush of anger run through him as his sad tears turned to angry ones. He grit his teeth and watched as his father gave the order again. His efforts tripled to get away from the soldiers holding him. He screamed, yelled, and fought against the hands holding him. Anything to stop this. He tried to pull as the beam shot from the canon and hit the planet. He watched as the planet lit up, disintegrating before them. It blew in a flash of light, broken apart into pieces. It was gone. Completely. Nothing had escaped the blast, all of it was gone. Destroyed by his own father.

Lotor's knees gave beneath him as he sobbed. He couldn't stop staring at where Altea had once been. Only debris and rocks left as they floated where the planet once was. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. He felt his Generals behind him, each of them also had tears staining their faces. They felt the same pain he did at losing Lance. He felt the pain of losing his home as well. The one they'd built together, but the pain of losing Lance, the love of his life, his husband was what hit all of them harder than anything.

Zarkon walked over to where Lotor sobbed on the ground, he scoffed at the tears and the gasping breaths coming from his son. "Stop crying for such a worthless man. We'll find you a better consort. One that is worthy of taking on the Empire we will build now that Voltron is no more.  
Lotor's tears dried quickly with those words, his hands clenched as he stood. His Generals stood behind him all of them glaring at Zarkon, for this insults to their Leader and their friend. Even Zethrid was angry at the words. They all stood with him in the decision he was making, knowing what he would say even before himself.

"No, Zarkon, you will not find anyone for me. And I will marry no one you choose."

Zarkon froze slightly at the use of his name and the defiance he heard in his son's voice. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I won't be doing anything you say. I'm tired of the way you have ruled us. And I'm tired of you insulting my husband. I will marry no one, no matter the circumstances for I am already married, even with him gone, he is still my husband. And I will never follow you after what you've done to him and our home. I will certainly never forgive you for what you've done to my husband. I will challenge you for the throne.....Zarkon."

He lunged at Zarkon, attacking him with the sword from his hip. They exchanged blows back and forth, both trying to break through the other's defense. Lotor tried to keep an upper hand, but Zarkon had been fighting longer than he had. He had also trained him himself. Zarkon threw his sword aside and pulled his bayard, shooting Lotor in the shoulder, knocking him aside. He put his bayard back in the holder and walked over to his son. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Lotor's throat, dragging him into the air he sneered at his son's face.

"You are exiled along with your Generals and crew. All of them are to stay out of main Galra systems. You will stay at the edges of our systems and run any missions I give to you. Otherwise each of your Generals will die in front of you, just as your pitiful husband has. Now get out of my sight, I don't want to see the face of a traitor."

The members of the ship that followed Zarkon started exchanging the word traitor among themselves. Zarkon smiled as he heard them all call him traitor, never speaking his name. Zarkon let Lotor slip from his hand, he coughed as he laid on the ground. Trying to breathe again.

His Generals made their way over to him immediately, he let them help him up, standing quickly. He felt the tears prick his eyes. He held them back as he moved towards the doors.

He stopped right before them, his men and Generals behind him, saying his parting words to the man he now couldn't see as a father. His father had died in the explosion along with his mother. The two in this ship were just monsters. He said the last words to the father he would now forever believe had died months ago -

"I will make you pay for killing my husband. Even if it's the last thing I do, you will die for what you did to him and our home. This I promise."

He left the room with his men and Generals, all of them making their way to their ships. Exile was hard for Galra, they were always honor bound. But either way it was better to him than staying on the ship with the man who had murdered his husband before him.

He went straight to the helm of his ship, yelling orders for them, overseeing the take off from Zarkon's ship.

He sighed as he opened the channel to every ship in the fleet.

"My men, Generals, everyone, I am sorry for causing you all to enter this exile with me. I know I am not the best leader, but I hope you are with me in knowing that Zarkon was in the wrong," he took a deep breath and still his words shook, "he has killed the Paladins of Voltron, including my husband. And he destroyed the planet Altea, before us. He will spin a tale that it was because they struck first, they were in the wrong. But we all know the truth, he destroyed them for power. I know you will all would wish to be with your families and if they would like to join us, I allow it. Any family that wants to come with us is allowed, but I am very sorry you are forced into this, I hope you will all follow me in destroying Zarkon's plans and stop him from destroying anymore planets and breaking up anymore families. Even if it isn't my right to ask you all for this when I have caused you all to be exiled."

Zethrid was the one to speak first. "Lotor you are worth more than you believe, and none of this is your fault. You are the best leader we could ask for. I think," she paused as she sniffled slightly, the sound barely heard, "I think, Lance himself, if he were here would tell you that. We all know how much you loved him and all of us cared for him as well. He was a wonderful paladin and a wonderful Altean. We will all mourn him and the loss of Altea and it's people. We are not angry that we have been exiled with you. We promised to protect you, gave our word to Lance. And we will not take back our word, we will protect you and avenge the life of the man who would have been the best ruler at your side."

Lotor was speechless, he knew Zethrid hadn't hated Lance, but he hadn't known she'd cared this much about him. Ezor was next to speak as Lotor tried to gain the ability to speak again.

"She's right Prince. We loved Lance too, he was......amazing. And I wish I could talk to him again. But even gone I can definitely hear him asking us to watch over you, even after his death. He would never want you to blame yourself. And sir......Lotor. We will follow you no matter what, you are our Ruler, no matter what Zarkon says, you have always been the one we saw as our Leader."

He heard all of his men chime in and say the same thing. They all agreed he was their Prince, he was the one they would follow, no matter what. He felt a sad smile claim his face as the tears fell down his cheeks. It would be just like Lance to make sure he was looked after no matter what happened to him. Lotor had always hated the sacrificing part of Lance, too many close calls always making him worry. Now that he was gone he could certainly hear Lance berating him for not taking care of himself. Lance had always worried he wasn't eating enough. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Thank you, all of you, You are very right that Lance would say such things, he always did care about others more than himself. Thank you all for your support. Together we will stop Zarkon from the destruction he plans. Now let us fly from here, we need to get as far from this ship and the.......pieces as possible. From there we can start our planning. Now I will retire to my room, thank you, all of you."

With that he cut the channel and made his way out of the command room. He was......he held it together barely. Even as he heard Lance's laughter as he remembered running down the halls. The Altean games they'd played through the ship. The smiles and laughter that had permeated his ship when Lance was around. The way he'd always made Lotor's generals even brighter...everyone brighter when he was around.

Lotor made it to his quarters and laid against the inside of the door as he let the pain finally hit him. Less than a week. It'd been less than a week since they'd been together. Since they'd touched, held each other, kissed. Less than a week and it seemed so surreal that he was gone.

They'd always promised together forever, even if one of them was to die, they'd live on in each other's souls. Lotor chuckled darkly as the tears fell down his face. They hadn't known that forever would be cut so short for them. They had been so happy together, had so many plans for the future. All of them had been taken in seconds.

He'd lost the love of his life, and he didn't know how he'd survive without Lance by his side. But he would have to. And he would do so to avenge Lance, no matter how long it took.

\-------------------------------------

Lance felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he stared at Zarkon. "What did you do to Lotor?"

Zarkon smirked as he shrugged. "Simple. I killed the traitor with my own hands. He thought you were dead. We both did and I am glad you're not, I can properly destroy you now. But either way, my son was a traitor. He challenged me for my throne after he saw you supposedly die. Said he would never follow me again. I have a strict belief that all traitors must be dealt with. He is gone paladin. He died believing you were gone. If only you had stayed with him, maybe you could have saved him. Or maybe you're as worthless as I believe and you would have died with him. Either way, I will now kill you for good this time, and you both shall die, together and be with my son and the rest of the Alteans that perished when I destroyed your planet. And once you're dead I'll take the black lion back. Sad that the others are gone as well. If only you could have saved those too, but they and their paladins are gone. Poor Black all alone probably wants my comfort even now." The transmission cut off and went black as the connection was pulled.

Lance laid his hand against his chest as the tears fell harder. Lotor had died because he hadn't been there. His husband was gone and now he knew how he had felt when he believed Lance was gone. As he died believing his husband was also dead. He clenched his teeth hard and went to get into Blue to kill the man who'd taken his husband.

Alfor stopped him and pulled him into a hug. "Lance stop. I know what you're about to do, but you can't. You are Blue's paladin. You are also the only one who can keep your sister sane after you all wake up in the future. They need you, not me. Plus....I'm ready to follow your mother. I want to see her again. I need you to stay here and pilot the castle away, take it to that planet we decided on. Make multiple jumps and confuse anyone who would track you. We don't know what kind of technology Zarkon has especially now that he has Haggar using magic. Please son, please live on with your sister."

Lance fought against him as he cried, but his father held him tight. "No she'll need you! She never listens to me and you're the one with all the information, you've been King for so long!"

Alfor sighed as he pulled back and grabbed Lance's shoulders. "No. I am a King with no kingdom or people to rule. There are Alteans scattered across the galaxies, many in fact. But there is no planet for me to rule any longer. And all the information, all the things I know.......I have uploaded them onto this ship as an AI. Everything I know, everything I remember is there. If you two ever need to talk or you need to ask me anything, I will be there."

Lance shook his head. "What can I do to help anyone....Father I....I left my husband to die....I.......because of me he's." He felt the sobs rack his body as he tried to reason with his father. He couldn't do anything anyway. He should be the one to go.

His father grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "Lance! Stop letting Zarkon take over your mind with his words. You are not at fault. Whether you had been there or not, Lotor would have been killed. You just would have perished with him. And yes that might have felt better but you must fight! You must live on. I loved Lotor too. He was perfect for you and you for him. You were soulmates, this I believe. But we both know what he would say to you right now. What is it Lance? Tell me what he would say to you."

Lance felt the tears fall harder as he knew exactly what Lotor would say to him right now. He swallowed hard and said exactly what Lotor would have, were he here. "Stop being so silly Love. It's not your fault, and you should live and travel the galaxy. See all the things we never did together. You are beautiful and strong enough to live on without me. I believe in you, and I love you more than anything in the Universe."

Lance let out a sob before he took a deep breath and wiped the tears on his sleeves. "You're right, he'd certainly want me to smile and keep living. He always did want me happy. Fine, I'll stay with Allura and Coran. Once I make it to the planet I'll go into the cryopod too. I don't know how long we'll sleep for, how long did you set the time for?"

Alfor sighed as he let his son go. He was glad he accepted the words of his husband so readily. "I set it for when the lions return. Once someone enters the pod room, they will wake you all. I don't want you waking until the lions bring new paladins. It shouldn't take many years. The lions will find the perfect paladins. We both know they will choose the right ones for the job."

Lance nodded. "Alright father......I..." He broke off as the tears threatened to start again. "I'll miss you. So much."

Alfor dragged Lance into another hug, the tears falling freely from his eyes. "I'll miss you too son, tell Allura that.....I'm sorry I couldn't see her again. And that I saved the lions from Zarkon, hopefully she won't be so angry with me for putting her into the pod against her will."

Lance shook his head as he hugged his father tight before letting him go. "No, she'll understand." He cut off before he smiled sadly. "After she's angry with you for a while."

Alfor nodded. "I must go now. Take care of your sister. I know you'll do wonderful Lance, take care of them. Especially Coran, he'll need a lot of support for what he's lost. And they'll both support you. Goodbye son, you'll make your mother and I proud."

With that Alfor left, making his way to a pod quickly. He'd give Lance the time to get the ship out of there. The Galra had very few ships that were as fast as the castle when they needed it to be quick.

Lance ran to the control panel. He set the castle's course to the planet they had set for the castle to stay safe.

Lance started moving the castle away from Zarkon's ship. He watched the pod Alfor had taken, it took on all Zarkon's fighters.

Lance smiled sadly as he wormholed away from the galaxy that had held Altea, the galaxy that would be the resting place of his world, his family, his husband, and his father. He whispered a goodbye as he wormholed to a new galaxy. His silent tears fell as he wormholed again. Each just coming faster than the last. He jumped hundreds of time, both himself and the castle being close to giving in when Blue sent him some calming waves. He smiled to himself as he felt her warmth wash over him like waves. "Thank you Blue, I know you're here with me. And once we wake up so too will the new paladins and Allura and Coran." He let the tears hit him again. "But Lotor won't be there, and neither will Father. They are both gone, killed by Zarkon. I don't know how I'll survive without him Blue."

She sent him more waves along with her thoughts on the matter. He snorted as he wiped the tears away and sniffled one last time. "You're right girl, he'd be so angry with me right now if he heard those words. We're here Blue. The place we'll rest until it's time to wake. Until the new Paladins make their way here. I certainly hope they make it here quickly, I have an Emperor to kill and a husband to avenge."

He landed the castle and sent Blue his love as he set his own pod for the same as his sister's. As he looked at each pod he realized his father had always planned to sacrifice himself for them. Only one pod was set with the same wake settings. He sent Blue his love as he stepped into the pod. He watched as it closed. He closed his eyes quickly, letting his last thoughts be of Lotor and how much he loved him.

The pod closed him inside, lulling him to sleep quickly. The pod descended into its container. The castle lights all went off one by one, Black and Blue both sending themselves into a rest as they as the Alteans in the castle, didn't know when the other lions would find the paladins for the others and Black. They both sent each other calming sensations before they too powered down.

The castle sat, closed to all, dark and believed to be abandoned. It would sit as such, forgotten for almost ten thousand years.

\------------------------------------------------

_Ten Thousand Years Later_

Pidge grumbled as Hunk, Shiro, and Keith made their way into the giant alien castle.

"Anyone else wonder why we are just walking in here with no plan? I mean I like making it up along the way as much as the next person but.....this seems a little reckless? Just maybe?"

Shiro sighed as they kept going forward. "What else can we do Pidge? We have to either go in or get back into the Yellow lion, and since it looks as though it won't open again, not even for Hunk, we need to go inside. That's obviously what it wants.

Keith nodded in agreement, not that Pidge didn't expect that. The boy needed to seriously tell Shiro about his feelings, not that Pidge was going to get in on that little bit of drama....especially not now. "He's right Pidge, while we all want to go back home, even if this is exciting. This is the only option we have."

Hunk nodded sadly. "As much as I wish I could go home, preferably with smoother flying, even if I was the one to fly. I can feel that Yellow back there won't let us back in until we do whatever we have to here. Sadly that's going into the giant, abandoned, haunted looking alien castle. Not that I'm scared or anything.......maybe."

Pidge snorted but followed them deeper into the castle, they couldn't help but comment at the cool tech as they followed where the castle would light up. Each hall or staircase lighting as they made their way close to it.

Hunk whimpered again as another light popped on. "This castle isn't haunted....you don't think?"

Pidge snickered as they snuck up on Hunk and tickled his ribs. He jumped at least a foot or two into the air and jerked around sighing when it was just Pidge. "Are you afraid because of the lights? If so I suggest you not be. I think it'd just the technology of the castle. We have lights that pop on when you enter a room on Earth as well. So why wouldn't an alien castle?"

Hunk sighed his shoulders relaxing slightly. "You're right Pidge thanks for the words of wisdom. I'm so glad you're so smart."

Pidge smiled as they wrapped their arm around Hunk in a side hug. "You're just as brilliant Hunk, but either way I am glad to experience this with you."

They made their way down another staircase, finally the lights popped on in a room that opened up more with a small panel in the middle of the room. Pidge immediately made their way over and stopped around it, poking it and trying to get it to work. "How does this work exactly?"

As Pidge tried to figure it out Hunk walked over to the little doors on the floor and peeked at them. Suddenly one opened and Hunk let out a small shriek leaping behind Shiro who had been right behind him.

Three of the pods came out of the ground and rose in front of them.

The first to open had a woman with pointed ears reaching forward. She called out 'Father!' before falling from the pod, right into Shiro's arms. "Well um.. hello?"

The woman blinked slowly as she stared up into Shiro's eyes, her own darting over to his ears and taking him in slowly. She mumbled slightly dizzy from the pod. "Your ears are hideous."

Pidge snorted as the woman pulled away from Shiro quickly. "Who are you? And where is my father Alfor? How did you gain entry into this castle?"

They all looked to Shiro to explain, he was the eldest, he sighed as he turned back to the woman. "We don't know who Alfor is, we are humans from Earth, we were brought here by a giant Yellow lion robot."

She turned to the panel as the other pods opened. Coran woke first, slowly as he finally realized what was happening. "Who are you? If you've hurt anyone or plan to hurt anyone I will attack you with a huwha, huwha!"

Lance made his way out of the pod by himself, he looked at Coran and smiled as the man kept making the noises and demonstrated his 'fighting prowess' to the humans in their infirmary.

Allura gasped in horror and they all turned to her, Lance was the first to ask.

"Allura what's wrong?"

She shook her head as she stared at the panel in front of her. "We were asleep for ten thousand years."

Lance choked on air as Coran's eyes widened. Ten thousand years..........that's such a long time, he couldn't believe it had been so long. It was horrifying.

Allura swung to face him quickly. "Lance what happened to Father. Where is he?"

Coran nodded his head as he awaited Lance's answer.

Lance sighed and he couldn't hide the pain on his face. "Father......distracted Zarkon so the castle and the two lions still here could be safe as well as the three of us. We had already hidden Red, Green, and Yellow. Zarkon believed only Black was still around. He tried to take her, so Father took a fighter pod and distracted them so I could take the castle here to hide us."

Allura let out a sob. "Why.....why did he put me in the pod? I could have helped!"

Lance and Coran both shook their heads. "No Princess, if King Alfor put us both in the pods, he did it for a good reason."

Lance nodded with Coran. "He's right Allura. I was awake after it happened, and there was nothing we could do. Once I came here I realized.....he never readied a pod for himself. Only the three of us standing here. He always planned to sacrifice himself to keep us safe and hidden. He just did it with me awake."

Allura nodded as she wiped her tears. "You're right. Father always did things for the right reasons. He would always think at least twenty steps ahead of all of us. But if we're here, and Father is gone.....then.....where is Lotor? He would never have left you after what happened."

Coran nodded as he laid his hand on Lance's shoulder. "She's right. You were both inseparable when you were near each other, and with the planet being destroyed that man would have been right by your side the instant he could."

Lance sucked in a breath as he felt the tears flood his eyes quickly. Because of the humans he hadn't thought of his husband since he'd woken. Even if he had been the last thing he'd thought of before he was put to sleep.

"He.......Father and I went to hide the lions together. We were going to go back and save him after we finished. And we did, we went as soon as we could. If Zarkon was willing to kill us, and destroy Altea, he would do anything, even kill Lotor, especially since he loved me. But when we got there... Zarkon told us that........he killed Lotor himself. Lotor died believing I was gone. Killed by his own father. My husband was killed because I wasn't with him. And worse he died believing I was gone. He challenged Zarkon, and apparently he doesn't stand traitors to live."

Lance cried into his hands. He felt Allura hug him as sobs racked her body as well. Coran turned away the tears falling from his face as well. Both of them knew how much Lance had loved Lotor. They had both been soulmates. More in love than any other couple they'd ever known. And now he was gone. No....he'd been gone a long time. And Lance would have to live with it.

Coran wiped his eyes, he would have to be strong for his nephew and niece and for these new paladins. Who were looking sympathetic but also very uncomfortable.

Coran cleared his throat to gain their attention and he let the siblings hold each other. "Alright new Paladins. Welcome to the Castle of Lions."

They all looked at him each of their eyes sliding back to Allura and Lance. She seemed to be doing better but Lance was still a mess. Shiro was the one who asked, worriedly. "Will he be alright?"

Coran sighed and shook his head. "Probably not. Lotor and Lance were married. They were the happiest most in love couple we Alteans had ever seen. It became a story all children knew. The Soulmate Princes. They were so perfect for each other that they were believed to be the perfect match, in essence, soulmates. They were happiest together, and honestly it broke everyone's heart when they had to say goodbye. Together they brightened every room with their love. It was.....a sight that I had never seen before and expect I never will see again. Lance.....he always said that if he ever lost his husband he'd be lost. I just hope all of you as his fellow paladins will be able to help him heal. Even if only slightly. Damn Zarkon for what he took from him."

They each looked horrified at the lose that Lance must feel, they all felt so bad for the man. But Shiro's face hardened at the end. "You all keep saying Zarkon.....that's the Galra who is Emperor, he's the one who's after these lions and Earth."

All the Alteans sucked in a breath at those words. Allura immediately left Lance's side to step closer to the new paladins. "How is that possible? How could he still be alive after ten thousand years?"

Lance watched the exchange before he gasped. "The witch."

Allura and Coran cocked their heads at this. "Witch?"

Lance sighed. "Remember how Zarkon's wife was killed a small while before he destroyed Altea? How she came back but...different?"

They both nodded as they listened to Lance explain further. "Well she didn't come back the same. I talked to Lotor almost constantly. He was adamant that Haggar.......she wasn't his mother. The quintessence that brought her and his father back changed them. Haggar could suddenly wield magic. She started using it to change Galra, to experiment on them. To make them stronger. She would play with prisoners like they were toys. She must have found a way to keep them both alive until now. I don't know how but........quintessence is the only answer."

Pidge butted in, actually moving in between the Alteans, their excitement for more knowledge evident. "What is quintessence?"

Lance smiled at Pidge's excitement; no matter how sad he was, he did always enjoy when someone wanted to learn, Lotor had been the same way. "It's what powers all life. Everything in the Universe itself is made of it. But it mostly resides in living things, planets, animals, beings. You can have more quintessence than someone else or less. Unless your race uses it a lot to power things, or has high potential for magic use, it doesn't matter the level you have. It just keeps you alive."

Pidge's eyes widened. "Then why don't humans know about it? We've studied our bodies for generations and have no studies or information about such a thing."

Lance snorted. "Your race wouldn't unless you use magic or use quintessence to power things. Like this castle has it's own quintessence but the person who uses it as a weapon or uses it's shields, or uses it to wormhole, adds in their own quintessence, which replenishes over time, like energy. But it's more precious and can't be gathered in a physical form. It's a kind of magic that flows through everything."

Pidge nodded. "Makes sense. I'm still interested to learn more."

Lance smiled but Shiro moved closer. "You said Haggar, correct?"

Lance's smile fell as he turned to the oldest human. "Yes I did. She used to be a wonderful woman with a different name but.....ten thousand years ago she was horrifying."

Shiro hummed in agreement. "She's still terrifying. She's the one who....oversaw the removal of my arm. She was the one who was in charge of me while I was in Galra hands."

Lance's nodded. "Makes perfect sense if Zarkon is still alive she would be." He laid his hand on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro could still see the tracks of tears that had fallen down the Alteans cheek, right over the small blue triangles on the man's cheek bones. Lance squeezed slightly and smiled slightly when Shiro met his eyes. "I'm glad you're alright though. I am sorry you had to go through such and am sorry you fell into Zarkon's hands."

Shiro smiled slightly to Lance. "Thank you. Now would you explain to us what these paladins are? How are we paladins exactly? As much as I appreciate what you've told us, I am still very confused as I'm sure we all are."

Allura nodded but as she looked at Lance her face tightened. She could see how tired her brother looked. Even with a ten thousand year nap, the new information, as well as the past was affecting him hard. It must hurt even more to know that Zarkon and Haggar were still alive, but Lotor wasn't. She couldn't relate to her brother, she had never had a husband nor a consort set to be her husband, nor had she ever been in love. But she could see the strain it was taking for him to be alright. He needed time to break down, time to come to terms with what their present was and what their future would be. Without Lotor with them.

She turned to the humans before them. "I understand you want answers, and we will give them to you. But may I ask that we all rest for the night? Coming out of the pods after so long is tiring, funnily enough. And we have each had quite a few shocks today. We need to rest, as I'm sure each of you do as well?"

She looked at each of the humans before her and they all looked tired as well. Shiro smiled slightly his own eyes slightly heavy. "That sounds like a good idea Allura. We are all beat from all the excitement. If you'll just show us to some rooms if you don't mind?"

Allura nodded as she looked at Coran. Getting the hint quickly he jumped into action. "Alright paladins! Follow me to your sleeping quarters, we will speak of the important duties of a paladin and what exactly a paladin is! Follow me."

They shuffled out of the room behind Coran and Allura turned and looked at Lance.

"Brother, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Lance chuckled sadly as he shook his head. "No. But thank you Allura. I have to face this on my own, to come to terms with it. Lotor would want me to live on, and I need to find a way to do that. And spending the night with you will just make me hide it, push it away. I just need......time."

She nodded before she placed a kiss on his cheek as she left for the door. "Alright brother. I'll miss him too. But take all the time you need, Coran and I are both here if you need anything."

He nodded and gave her a slight smile as she left the room. He left and went to the room he'd had since becoming a paladin. He couldn't believe it'd been ten thousand years. It felt like he'd lost his husband just days ago. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling the short strands and stiffened as the memories flooded him once again. The kisses, laughter, and the smile of the man he loved.

It was all ashes in the past. Lost in the thousands of years he'd been asleep. Their love, their story, their existence forgotten, as Altea was. For they were both dead to other people, one was truly dead and he would never come back.

Lance felt his hands shake as he realized he'd never see Lotor again. It had been a week then. Since they had held each other, they had been ready for missions, ready to spend long periods of time apart again, before Altea burned and disappeared.

But that was when there was the promise to see each other again. The promise that together they would always be. He clutched at his chest, his other hand clenching as he wanted to find Lotor. Wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be fine. That even with his father gone they would find a way to stay together. He wanted more than anything to make sure he was alive.

He had instead helped his father get Allura into a pod, Coran had gone in willingly. He'd helped hide the lions from Zarkon. All but Blue and Black, together in the castle like Alfor and Lance had been.

His father had sent him off with the castle and it's contents. He could still remember the last hug his father had given him. Telling him it wasn't his fault that Lotor wasn't with him, and that he was sorry they couldn't save his husband.

He still remembered the smile Zarkon had on his face while he recounted killing his own son.

Lance remember his father's last moments with him, but not his words. He just remembered the pain and his resolve, from the words his father had made him say. The exact words he'd known then and still believed Lotor would tell him.

He leaned against the wall, sliding down until he could hug his knees as the tears came again.

Ten thousand years of cryosleep, and waking to his husband still gone and a war to fight. He had a new team of paladins; they even seemed like they'd be good fits, he could already guess at the lions that would fit each of them best. But......could he train them with Coran and Allura to be able to take down Zarkon? Could he help them to grow as a team without Lotor by his side to keep him sane?

He didn't know if he could survive for that long without his husband, didn't even know if he could survive at all. But that was what losing someone was. You learned new ways to live, no matter what you would live on for the one you'd lost, even if it hurt you more than anything else ever had.

He let the tears fall and let the sobs rack his body yet again over the lose of a husband he felt he couldn't live without, and a love he would never be able to replace as long as he lived.

\-----------------------------------

Lotor stood in his fighter on the edge of one of the many Galran systems.

Ten thousand years since the fall of Altea and the death of his husband. Living without him had been hell, and it still was. But at least he was closer to taking down his father. Just a little more and he would be able to do it.

He heard a channel come in from Zethrid, he patched it through along with his other generals.

"Yes Zethrid what is it?"

"I have interesting news."

Lotor smiled as he knew she waiting. "Alright tell us, we're all waiting."

He heard Ezor snort and Zethrid slightly growl before she continued. "Our colleagues in the Blade and our own spies have sent news. Apparently Zarkon has found two of the Voltron Lions. They were hidden from him by someone. Even better, and I don't want to get your hopes up, especially not when it's been so many years but......the Castle of Lions has been found as well. It was taken to a planet and landed. It's been sitting in the same spot for ten thousand years. According to one of the top Generals, one that Haggar has kept alive as she has all of us.......Alfor was the one who distracted the forces to keep the castle from being caught. Someone else flew it away and hid it from Zarkon for so many years. Do you think it could be? If Alfor survived and the castle did as well......."

Lotor was speechless. The Castle of Lions was still around, and someone who knew how to fly it, someone who knew how to jump enough times to make it impossible to track would have been the one Alfor would give the castle to. He knew Allura could pilot the castle, she'd practiced often when Altea was still around. But she had never had the quintessence to jump enough times to protect the castle.......but Lance did. Lance had always had an insane amount of quintessence, enough to keep the castle from Zarkon and hide it so he wouldn't find it.

Ezor whooped in excitement. "Does that mean he's alive? Could our pretty prince Lance still be out there? I've certainly missed talking to him. Do you think he still remembers us?"

Acxa and Zethrid snorted, Acxa speaking first. "If he remembers any of us it will be our wonderful Leader over there who's still in shock from the probability of his husband being alive. But I believe the possibility of Lance being alive is high. He was always incredibly smart and sneak when he needed to be. But....does he know we're still alive? It has been ten thousand years. And if he was still alive and met Zarkon all those years ago one last time.......it must of been to save Lotor from his father."

Zethrid and Ezor both sucked in a breath, Ezor groaned. "That....is the truth. Of all the things Lance would do....going after Lotor to save him from his father is one of the first things he'd want to do. Which begs the question, if he met Zarkon why didn't he immediately make his way here and grab us before hiding the castle. Even if he is smart we all know what he would do for Lotor."

Lotor gasped as Acxa sighed. Ezor jerked at the sounds. "What is it?"

Lotor growled quickly and banged his fist into the metal before him. "My father. He must of told Lance that he killed me. He'd already told his own men I was a traitor. He believe me dead to him, so he told Lance he killed me. He would do it just to watch Lance suffer. He told my husband I was dead. Alfor must have sent him and the castle to the planet it's on now to protect them. My father lied to him, and let him believe I was dead. Quiznak!"

He punched the metal again, satisfied when the metal bent slightly.

Zethrid and the other all groaned as Ezor spoke up. "So what are we going to do? Lance believes we're all dead, and he's either still in cryo sleep, or....awake, how did they find out about the castle Zethrid? Is Lance fighting for his life or is he still tucked into his pod?"

"There were a group of humans that found the lion that had been hidden on their planet. They boarded it and flew it to the planet, they passed the Galran fleet set to extract the lion they flew away. It was followed and they and the Yellow lion they had taken were all taken into the castle. My guess would be that he's awake now. And from what we all saw ten thousand years ago......he's probably about as broken as Lotor was then."

They all flinched slightly as they remembered. Lotor himself was horrified. He knew how hard it hurt even ten thousand years later to believe Lance was dead. To know that Lance was probably going through the same fresh pain he had all those years ago. "We must go to him. I can't leave him in pain like that, he must know that I'm okay, that we're all not dead. And I......I need to see him again. It's been too long."

Ezor agreed quickly. "Absolutely, I want our Blue man back, he certainly knew how to drink with a woman. His games were also so much fun. And honestly.....just talking to him would be nice. I think we've all missed the way he could light up any room, no matter how dark."

They all chuckled at that and Zethrid spoke again. "So Lotor, what is the plan, and what are your orders?"

Lotor smiled. "We go and make an alliance with the new Voltron. We will also find my husband so I can remind him how much I love and have missed him in the ten thousand years we've been apart."

They all whooped and Zethrid helped them set the coordinates for the planet the Castle of Lions resided on.

Lotor himself couldn't stop the smile on his face and the excitement in his chest. He was going to see his husband again. He needed to see Lance again. And this time he would never leave his side again. Missions or wars to come be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new paladins get a rundown of what being a paladin is, and when they track the lions and find where Green and Red are, plans are made to retrieve them both. Lotor and his crew make their way to Arus and await their chance to meet with with Lance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all of you omg  
> the amount of positive feedback I got for the first chap was so exciting and made me so happy you all have no idea. I love you all and thank you so much for every Kudos and comment and bookmark ahhh  
> Here is the second chapter and I'm sorry it's not as long as the first, nor does it have as much as I wanted buuuut, this way you get the chap tonight and I get some sleep xD  
> so thank you for all your feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter too <3333

Lance pulled himself from the bed as Allura knocked on the door to his room. He opened it and let her in as he moved to get dressed in his Princely clothes.

She looked at him, nervous to touch him for fear of making him break down again.

"Are you alright to talk to......the new paladins Lance?"

Lance sighed before he turned to Allura and smiled. "Yes. As much as it hurts to lose Lotor, and it's still agony. I have a duty to help you train these paladins and to stop Zarkon. Avenging Lotor is also a good motivator for me. I'll be fine. And try to keep the humans from being bombarded by my pain when we mind meld. You will be forcing that won't you?"

Allura had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. "Yes I will. You all need to bond, and there isn't enough time for you to bond as you did ten thousand years ago. You all had years to work together and make a good team. But now, you have to do it in days. If what these humans says is true than Zarkon has taken almost the entire Universe under his control. We need to stop him, and we can't waste much time on bonding in a normal way. I wish we could."

Lance hugged her. "I know. I wish we could bring them in in a different way. That Altea was where they were being initiated and taught everything at their own paces. But we don't have that time in a war, and that's alright. First let's go and explain this job to them, and then send them for their lions. Yellow and Blue both sent me who they think is perfect for each of the new paladins. As such I need to send them to get their perfect lions and help them understand the bond they're about to be thrust into. It's not exactly an easy burden to bear, protecting the Universe."

Allura nodded as she hugged him too. She breathed in his scent before she hugged even tighter. "I'm so glad you're here Lance. I know it's Woblay for you without Lotor but, it makes me so happy to have you here. And it puts me at ease to know I have a paladin that can help me train the new ones."

Lance sighed. "I told father back then that he would be better for you. I had just lost Lotor and I believed if I couldn't save Lotor....how could I teach and protect a new Voltron and you and Coran? Father shut me up really quick with that one. He made me think of Lotor and what he would have told me. Honestly, I'm glad to be here too. I can't do much since this will be a whole new bond for me. But I can do something, and help in some way. And that's what matters. Lotor would have wanted me to smile and live on with you and the new paladins, protecting the Universe."

Allura laughed. "Of course you're needed. You're the perfect fit for this new crew. Lotor is right, you should live on, and I know you'll be able to do so much more for these paladins than Father could. You are closer to their age than Father was. Father may have been a joker but he was certainly a strict figure. At least they should be able to relax around you."

Lance nodded. "Makes perfect sense. And Allura, Father told me that he used to castle to form an AI of himself. The deck has all his memories and the way he made decisions and things ingrained into it. It's like talking to Father directly. He said he'd always be there for us to talk to or ask after any information we needed."

Allura sniffled. "Of course he would. He always thought twenty steps ahead of everyone else. Thank you for telling me Lance, but before any of that." She moved away from Lance and smiled. "We have a set of new paladins to explain the job to."

He nodded as he followed her out of his room, making their way down to the lounge that he remembered sitting in with the other paladins quite often.

They had a team of paladins to explain their new duties to. Hopefully they took them alright.

\--------------------------------------------

Lance smiled brightly at all the new paladins sitting in the lounge together. "Hello new paladins."

They all waved as Allura and Lance sat down.

All of the humans looked around and Hunk was the one to ask. "Where's the other one....Coran? Was that his name?"

Lance snickered with Allura. "Coran is his name, he's the one who upholds this castle, he knows where everything is and since it's been asleep for ten thousand years, he wanted to check everything and make sure it was all working properly and if not categorize all the things he needed to fix. Since we probably won't be breaking anything like we did those years ago, and when we were kids, it should all just be power problems."

The humans nodded before Lance sat forward. "Alright, introductions are first. I know you probably know all our names but you might not so, I'm Lance. This is my sister Allura, and Coran is not here right now. We were Prince and Princess of Altea ten thousand years ago."

"Thank you for the introductions, we weren't quite sure who you were. I'm Shiro, I was a pilot on an exploration mission. And sometimes used fighters. And we're sorry for not acting better around royalty. We don't have much running around our planet anymore."

Lance and Allura both shook their heads, Lance speaking. "No, it's fine. We were never that strict on Altea about the need for respect, and even if we had been we no longer have a planet to govern or be the prince and princess of. It was destroyed ten thousand years ago along with all remembrance of our people and planet. Few today must know of us and that means we aren't technically royalty anymore. We're just normal Alteans. So please no formalities. It's good to meet you Shiro."

Shiro smiled and nodded his head. "I'm Pidge, an technician on a fighter ship. I think this place is really cool and would love to know more about how everything works. It's certainly interesting, and I would really love a rundown of how the pods work for sure. And the castle. And the lions. I'm gonna stop here."

Lance snickered. "I'm sure Coran wouldn't mind allowing you to tag along and answer any of your questions about the castle or the lions. He loves teaching those younger than him."

"I'm Hunk. I'm an engineer for a fighter ship. I also like food, do you happen to have any around here, perchance?"

Lance snorted as he felt his stomach clench at the thought of food. "We do, but it's not exactly what I'd call delicious. It's a kind of food goo, that Coran and our scientists came up with back in the day that is very good for you, but it doesn't taste very good. It's the best we can do for now, until we can find time to scavenge the planet for edible ingredients."

Hunk nodded and they all turned to the last human who hadn't introduced himself. Shiro sighed before nudging him and he grudgingly sat up. "I'm Keith, I'm a fighter pilot."

Shiro sighed when it seemed that he wasn't adding on anymore. "That's all you'll get out of him, sorry."

Allura looked at Lance and he shrugged. "It's no problem Shiro, I can understand his unwillingness to speak, we are people you just met and names is all we need, and technically a feel for who you'll fit but Yellow has already talked to Blue and believes they know exactly where to place you all."

Keith sat up. "Where to place us? What does that mean?"

Allura leaned forward. "I'll let Lance explain as he is the one who's a paladin as well, he should be able to explain better than Coran or I, but this is very important to the whole Universe."

Lance smiled at her before he turned back to the new paladins. "You are asking what all of this is and what we mean. I'll take you back and tell you what Voltron is. Voltron was created over ten thousand years ago. It was a weapon to be used to protect innocents. Five robotic weapons, made in the form of Earth lions. Together they would form Voltron. A being only to be used at the most desperate of times, when there was a Universal threat or when the people needed it. Ten thousand years ago, each of the lions had a paladin. They would bond together with their lion and with the other paladins, when they all had a common goal, a need to protect and come together, Voltron would form. And with Voltron they would stop whatever was endangering innocents. You are all the new paladins. I don't want to make light of what this is. To those back then, it was the highest honor to be chosen by one of the lions. You came and trained, became closer to the current paladins, and then you would fight together and apart to protect the Universe and the people in it. Now.....the call is even more desperate. Zarkon has taken almost the entire Universe as his own. In doing so he has hurt many people, broken many families. And he threatens all innocents in every universe. He must be stopped, and it looks like Voltron will be needed to do so. Nothing else can combat him, and as such we need you, as the paladins we believe the lions will choose. We need you to come together with us to fight Zarkon. We can't do it alone. And if it's been ten thousand years without one of the lions choosing a paladin, without one of them finding a paladin for the others in hiding. Then that means you must be the only ones they find worthy. The Universe needs all of you, please. Help us protect your planet and people. And every other in the Universe that Zarkon is threatening and those he has already decimated."

The humans all looked shocked. Pidge calculating what everything could possibly mean before they leaned forward. "Alright but which lions do you think each of will pilot?"

Lance smiled. "I've heard from Blue and Yellow. They have both watched how you've acted and interacted. Together they decided who they think you'll each fit perfectly."

Hunk sighed. "You keep saying Yellow and Blue. Is that.....the lion that brought us here and another one? Aren't they just machines?"

Lance shook his head. "Not at all. Yes they are the one that brought you all here and my girl. There are five lions in total. Blue, Yellow, Red, Green, and the one that is the head of Voltron - Black. These lions aren't like a regular fighter or ship. They have their own minds, their own decisions, and they have their own souls. I wasn't around when Voltron was made but I do know the materials they were made out of were supposedly alive themselves. A kind of material that breathed, lived, and once made into the lions made each of them have their own consciousness and soul."

Pidge's eyes had widened and were sparkling as the others were intrigued. "That's so cool. So they both evaluated us?"

Lance nodded. "Yellow has already chosen Hunk as her paladin, it's why she answered to him, and her and Blue both believe that Shiro as the oldest, and the one who seems to lead all of you, will be best for Black. She is in the castle as we speak, and she herself is stuck there until all the lions are together in this castle and surrounding her. Then her hangar will open for you Shiro. Keith, the way you brood, and quietly contemplate the world while also seeming angry at it, is something that both Blue and Yellow believe will fit the Red lion. He's......volatile, and he likes to challenge his paladin constantly. He will fight your every decision unless you earn his respect. He's the hardest to bond with especially if you don't gain his trust. Pidge, as you can probably tell there is only one lion left, Green. Green is very inquisitive and very interested in technology but also nature. The beauty and intricacy of how technology and nature can intertwine is one of the things Green is known for. Even if you don't enjoy nature and from your face I can tell you don't. Green still loves smart people who are curious of anything. I honestly believe you will have a very tight bond with Green, she will do anything to find answers and you seem the same to me." Lance finished talking and turned to Allura. "Could you take us to the Bridge and track the lions? Father and I hid each of them, but who's to know where they are now. We need to find each of them and make sure that we're not going to have to infiltrate Zarkon's ship to find one of them. Or if we are get ready to do so."

Allura nodded but the humans stopped them from getting up, Hunk couldn't stop the worry from leaking into his voice. "But what if the lions don't pick us. What if they don't know for sure or change their minds?"

Lance smiled. "Each lion makes this decision for life. The paladins life of course. They know when their choice is right, better than we do. Even if we think we don't deserve such an honor or don't like it, they know it's right. If they choose you, you'll be their paladin even after your death. The bond and love they have for their paladins spans even death. They don't change their minds, they can regret the decision if the paladin does things they didn't plan for, but that person still has a bond with the lion, even if the lion pulls back from the toxic bond as far as they can. But since both Blue and Yellow checked and they both believe these are the perfect choice for each of the other lions, I'll believe it. They know their brethren, and they certainly the other paladins enough to know what the lions would almost absolutely choose."

They all nodded and followed Allura and Lance to the Bridge. Coran was already there working on his control center. They stopped around the raised center of the room, watching as Allura closed her eyes and flooded her quintessence into the castle, she called out for the trackers on the lions, she had to find them so the paladins could start their training. No matter what they needed to find a way to keep the Universe safe and save what had been taken by Zarkon. As quickly as possible, and this was what she could do.

She pulled and the humans gasped as the whole universe spanned across the room, stars and planets lit up all around. "First for Green." Allura moved her hand and centered her mind on Green's location and when she felt it she grabbed the string connecting her to the lion and tugged slightly. The galaxy and planet burst in front of Pidge. Lance looked at the Altean writing and nodded. "Yes, Green is on the planet we hid her." He laid his hand on Pidge's shoulder and gave them a small pat. "She's waiting for you."

Pidge nodded as Allura closed her eyes. "And now Red."

She searched again, centering her thoughts on Arus and then on the Red lion and his quintessence. She frowned as he was closer and the bond stronger than Green's almost as strong as the lions in the castle. She opened her eyes to find Lance standing with his eyes wide at the coordinates in front of Keith. "Red is........right outside this planet."

Allura jerked. "Red is where?"

Lance shook his head. "He's not on the planet we placed him. It looks like he's on a ship. A Galran ship right outside the atmosphere of this planet. Zarkon must have found him, he must be keeping him here until he can gain all the other lions and steal Black back. He knew Black was alive, but now that he knows Red and Yellow are I'm sure he plans to get all of them. He wants the power that Voltron has. We must get Red back."

Allura nodded. "Yes we must. But how will we get him back from a Galran ship?"

Lance smiled. "First we send Pidge and Shiro after Green. They can take a pod and bring Green back, while Pidge is going after Green, I'll take Keith up to the ship with Hunk and Yellow backing us, and Keith will infiltrate and gain Red's respect. Once he has it, he'll break himself and Red out of the ship and then we can form Voltron and truly take down the ship. We should have Voltron, and with Voltron we can defeat the ship." 

Shiro and Pidge looked slightly reluctant, Shiro speaking. "Are you sure you want us to leave? If that ship is there and we leave won't they know what's going on and attack once they realize we've left?"

Lance nods. "Probably, but getting the lions is more important, and we will already be attacking the ship to take Red back. So you should be able to sneak away without anyone knowing. We'll keep them distracted so you don't get hurt. I promise. Just bring Green back as her paladin and you can help us fight then, alright Pidgey?"

Pidge snorted. "Alright Princey, but when we come back if we have the time I might have to explain Pokemon to you."

Lance shrugged. "I wouldn't mind, just come back quick so we can all get this over with and start bonding as a team. Coran take them and let them use one of the faster pods."

Coran nodded waving Shiro and Pidge to follow him from the room. Lance smiled as Pidge started asking Coran questions about the castle and lions before the doors even closed behind them. Green was definitely gonna like this paladin.

He turned to Keith and Hunk. "So you both ready to attack a probably heavily weaponed ship to find one giant robotic lion?"

He laughed at their wide eyes, and motioned for Hunk to get into the chute that would take him to Yellow. He waved Keith into Blue's and Lance readied himself for the fight to get Red back. Hopefully everything went according to plan. He really hated when things didn't go along with their plans. Especially if he was to have inexperienced paladins by his side.

He took a deep breath and readied himself for whatever was to come from this fight. Glad that his thoughts didn't have the time to think about Lotor too much.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lotor watched his generals stay close, making their way towards Arus. 

He couldn't handle the excitement with each jump they made. And the closer they got the more excited he was.

He was on his way to Lance, to meet with the husband he hadn't seen in so many years.

Ezor groaned and finally hit the back of his head. Lotor gasped at the sensation, realizing he'd been so stuck in thought about Lance, that he hadn't noticed when Ezor and the others had all made their way to his ship. He smiled sheepishly to each of them. "Sorry girls. Why are you on my ship? Don't your crews need you?"

Ezor shrugged as she splayed herself into one of the chairs at the back of the command room. "Well, we wanted to make sure you weren't going stir crazy, first of all. And we also have been trying to talk to you for roughly 10 dobashes. Thinking about blue boy just a little bit?"

Lotor had the decency to blush. "Potentially. I just can't stop thinking about him. I'm ready to talk to him, see him, hold him. I'm ready to be with him again."

They all nodded, Ezor walked over and pulled Lotor into a hug. "Of course we don't blame you. We all want to see Lance again of course. But we were here to tell you that we're close to Arus and we wanted to be near you when you saw it. There is a ship above the planet, that I don't know how you want to deal with it."

Lotor scowled. "We wait. We'll hang back and see what happens. I need to know what Lance decides. If he goes at the ship all blasters a go, then we'll do the same. But we need to feel out what is happening on the planet and whether we can sneak in peacefully. I want to see him but causing him trouble won't help any of us."

They all nodded, Acxa chimed in. "So we stay in the edges of the atmosphere until we get a feel for Lance's plan. I like it. I wonder if Lance is going to train the ones taken to Arus. You think they are new paladins? If so do we then have to babysit them?"

Zethrid groaned. "Let's not. I remember having to babysit the other paladins. At least I could stand Lance. The others were so bothersome. I don't want to have to babysit another group of paladins, no matter the cause."

Lotor and Ezor both snickered as Narti's lip twitched as she leaned against the wall. "Don't worry Zethie. You and I both know that Lance will take full responsibility for these new paladins. He's very honor bound as we all know. He'll want to train them and teach them the ropes. Because why wouldn't he? He likes making his own life harder as long as it's for others. That's....who Lance is."

They all nodded and Lotor sighed as he thought back. "He's certainly self sacrificing. Now are we close to Arus?"

Zethrid sent out orders to all ships to gain access to the atmosphere and hang in the very edge of it. "We're here. Over there is the Galran ship."

They all looked over, and sure enough there it was. It was big and bulky. "I wonder why it's so big. Lotor do you know?"

Lotor shrugged. "I'm not sure, it could hold a lot of men but I think, since the castle is down there. That this is the ship that will capture Black and any lion it can and take them back to Zarkon. That must be his goal, to control and harness Voltron."

They all sighed, when Zethrid let out a noise. "What is it Zethrid?"

She rubbed her eyes before her eyes widened. "Is that.....Blue?"

They all leaned forward, Lotor using the controls to look a little closer. The view came into focus on the blue lion flying up toward the Galran ship. It landed softly with Yellow floating behind Blue.

Blue opened her mouth and out flew a small man. Not Lance but someone who landed on the ship and cut a hole into it and slipped inside. Blue leaned back up before she lifted off the ship and both Yellow and Blue moved away from the ship before they came around into it's eyesight and started shooting at it.

Acxa gasped. "What is he thinking? Are they trying to get killed?"

Lotor watched them start blasting the ship. Lance maneuvered out of the way of the cannon easily. His ability to fly his lion with ease over the other paladin simple. It was obvious that this wasn't his first day flying a lion. Him and Blue flew like they were swimming. Cutting through the air with ease, Lotor couldn't help but smile, as the memories of the times he'd cheered Lance on as he had worked on these very moves.

"Zethrid, you said that Zarkon's men had found two lions correct? But one of them was taken from them, Yellow, that was flown here?"

She nodded and he snorted. "The other lion they found is in the ship. Lance must have sent it's new paladin in after it."

Ezor squinted at Lotor. "How could you possibly know who that little thing was? You can't possibly be....reading Lance's mind are you?"

Lotor snorted. "No, but we used to talk about strategy together for hours. Lance was truly a genius when it came to planning. Still is obviously. Send in the one who can remove the lion, and distract the ship while he sneaks around to find the lion. Once Lance and the Yellow paladin have their attention, they won't be worrying over a giant robot that has a shield up and won't let anyone it doesn't deem worthy."

They all agreed. Narti nudged Acxa and signed with her hands quickly as her cat stood on her shoulder. The cat stared at them almost challenging in the way it's eyes stared. "Narti would like to know what the plan is. Do we attack as well or stand here and watch Lance do all the work?" Acxa stopped her words before quickly turning to Ezor. "And if you make a joke about Lotor and Lance because of what I just said, I will blast you."

Ezor raised her hands in surrender. "I wasn't gonna say anything. You're the one who jumped to such conclusions." She shook her head and had a sad look on her face. "You have such a dirty mind Acxa. I'm disappointed in you."

Lotor burst out laughing as he grabbed Acxa to stop her from attacking Ezor. "Calm down Acxa, she's just trying to rile you. Now the plan is to stay away until we're needed. If it starts looking bad we'll step in and stop them from getting hurt. But until then we'll stay here ready. So all of you go to your ships and we'll keep comms open in case."

They all nodded as they saluted him before leaving to get into their own ships.

Lotor watched the Blue lion blast at the ship with the Yellow one right behind him. The closer he got to Lance the warmer his heart felt. He had missed his husband in the ten thousand years he'd believed him dead. He couldn't contain his excitement or his anxiety at the thought of seeing Lance again.

He'd finally get to hold him like he'd dreamed of for centuries. He watched Lance attack the ship again, praying that everything would work out so he could see him again.

He needed to hold Lance again. And he hoped Lance needed the same.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance groaned as Blue was grazed with a blast. "Sorry girl, a little rusty I guess."

She snorted as they dodged more shots at them and kept hitting the ship. Lance opened the channel to Keith, "Any luck finding Red?"

Keith cussed. "No, how the fuck am I supposed to find anything on this giant ship?"

Lance snorted. "You're doing it wrong. Close your eyes and feel for Red, shit!" Lance quickly dodged a shot, firing back and smiling when Hunk came to back him up. "Anyway, close your eyes and find him that way. Red will be calling to you. The other lions predicted it, so you'll be able to find your way to him. Whether he'll accept you.....that's the question. You'll have to gain his respect, but first find him. That's the first step."

Lance listened closely to the still open comms as he dodged more attacks, trying to keep from getting killed. He heard Keith take a deep breath and let it out calmly.

He heard Keith's breathing even out and he knew then. Keith found Red. He couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "Find him Keith?"

He grumbled. "Shut up. Yes I did, I'll connect again when I have him."

Lance grunted his acceptance as he and Blue blasted at some of the guns on the side that were grazing Blue.

"You doing okay Hunk?"

Hunk swallowed hard enough to be heard by Lance. "I'm....fine. A little scared but this is also super fun. How much longer do we need to fight them like this? I mean I can keep going but I don't want to waste too much energy just playing with them. Especially if they decide that playing with us, isn't so much fun anymore."

Lance hummed. "Very good point. Just a little longer. Keith is almost to Red. Once he has become the true paladin of Red he'll fly him out and we can use Keith to keep them busy while we wait for Green. Once we have done that, the castle's particle barrier can be raised until we release Black. Then we'll be able to form Voltron and defeat the ship."

Hunk groaned. "So we have a lot longer as decoys and then sitting ducks. Great. Don't have much of a choice so, what next?"

Lance snickered. "That's the spirit, now let's stop as many of the small guns as we can. The big ion cannon will be the dangerous one. Not that we can do much about it. So let's focus on what we can accomplish."

They both started off, taking down as many guns as possible. They needed to keep these out of commission so the weren't bombarded the whole time. Lance smiled with every gun that was taken out. He knew at least one of the paladins could use their lion to the fullest of it's abilities with a new paladin. It lightened his heart to the possibility of actually defeating Zarkon. And making him pay for what he did to Lotor.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Keith walked up to the lion in front of him. He was certainly impressive. Keith looked around the hangar the lion seemed to be kept in, glad that no one seemed to be around.

He walked forward. and laid his hand against the barrier in front of him. 

"Come on, let me in Red."

He waited for the lion to open for him quickly and groaned when it stayed in place.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't I your perfect paladin? Come on!"

He banged against the barrier but still Red didn't lower it.

Keith yelled as he turned away from the lion and paced around. "What was it Lance said? I had to do something. Ah, gain your respect? How do I do that? You're a giant alien weapon and I'm a small human. What can I do that will impress you?"

The lion before him didn't reply as it kept the barrier up. Keith groaned and tried to think of some way to gain this things respect when suddenly a shot almost grazed his arm. It bounced off the barrier around the lion causing Keith to jerk around. He seemed to have been found. Multiple Galra soldiers standing in the way of the exit, all of them had blasters trained on him. He dodged each shot as he leaped behind the panel before him. 

Blast his luck and that Prince's stupid plan. "Come on Red! Open up and let me in! I'm worth it I promise! I'll gain your trust after you save my ass here. Come on!"

He looked over in hope that maybe the lion had some sympathy, to have all his hopes crushed as Red was still closed off to anyone. 

He groaned again as the shots came down even harder on the panel. Once grazed his fingers and he knew he had to find some way to get out of the hangar. He didn't want to die by some stupid Galra soldiers because he was trying to get a magical robot to allow him entry as it's paladin. 

He looked around for any escape route, anything to get him away from the ones trying to kill him. He noticed nothing but the door that they were blocking from him, and the hangar doors. He looked at the panel he was hiding behind. This was the one that controlled the hangar doors. He looked up just as the regular door opened allowing more Galra into the room. All of them bearing down on his spot behind the panel. He cursed as he realized he had no choice. He had to get Red out of the ship and this would at least kill a couple of them. He had realized the ship was drifting out of the atmosphere slowly as they had boarded it. The ship was removing itself from the atmosphere and Keith hadn't known why. But now that the ship wasn't in the atmosphere anymore, there was a high chance of his death.

Oh well. At least then he wouldn't have to fight in the war. He looked at Red one last time as he pressed the button.

He thought hard, hoping it would reach the lion as his finger's slipped from the control panel. "I wish I could have been a worthy paladin for you."

He held on tight to the panel trying to hit the button again as all the galra flew from the hangar. He ducked when one of them almost grabbed him to drag him along. He was almost to hitting it when a box came flying and hit him. It knocked his hands loose and he started drifting into space. He was horrified as he was going to die. But at least Red would be able to leave right? Someone else could pilot Red and protect the universe. 

He was about to close his eyes when Red burst from the ship and enveloped him in his mouth. Keith made his way into the opening in the mouth and gasped for air when the door closed and Red let him know that the air was safe for him.

He coughed and tried to gain his bearings as Red hovered in the space around the hangar. He finally stood from where he'd fallen as he struggled for air, laying his hand against the wall he smiled and sent Red a thanks.

Now he had some fellow paladins to help out, and now he had a kickass lion on his side.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lance and Hunk kept attacking the ship. They had most of the small guns out but each time they destroyed them, they were replaced quickly.

Lance was starting to get worried for Keith. The ship had raised from the atmosphere steadily and it was not a good thing for anyone wanting to be able to breathe.

He was about to hit the comm when the Red lion came zooming in and blasted one of the replaced guns away before it could shoot Blue.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to gain his respect, took longer than I thought it would."

Lance snickered. "It's fine, I can certainly understand the need to bond with your lion. It's certainly important in near death situations. Now we need to......" Lance cut of as he watched the ion cannon on the ship start to turn. "What is that cannon trying to point at?"

They all turned to watch as the cannon set it's sights on the castle. "It's going after the castle, we have to do something!"

Lance was trying to think of something to do. Hunk was worried as well. "What are we going to do? Didn't you say there was nothing we could do against that cannon?"

Lance groaned. "There is nothing we can do without Voltron. We can try and bend it but they might be able to fix it. And fix it quickly."

Hunk shrugged as he tried to think of other possibilities and could find none. "We have no other options. This is literally the only thing we can do if we have nothing else."

Lance sighed, the weight of all the decisions hitting him harder than he'd thought they would. "You're right. Can you bend it to where it'll take them time to repair it?"

Hunk snorted. "My girl Yellow can do anything. Come on girl, let's show em what we're made of."

He flew over before the ion cannon. Taking a deep breath, Hunk lanced on the ship and sent Yellow running forward. She made her way towards the cannon, eyes locked on it as she finally made contact and jammed into it. The metal creaked before it gave way, bending like a spaghetti stick when uncooked. 

Hunk whooped as they all bounded away from the ship and made their way towards the castle. As they made their way down they were met by a Green lion. "Pidge! Shiro!" Hunk couldn't stop the excitement in his voice.

"Hey Hunk, I hope you've had as much fun as we did." Pidge smiled as she caressed her controls. "These lions are amazing. Now where are we going?"

Lance smiled. "Glad you like the lion Pidge. I see Yellow was correct and Green took a liking to you."

Pidge snickered. "Of course my girl did. Just like I took a liking to her. Now we going to the castle?"

Lance hummed. "Yes, we're gonna open the doors to Black's hangar and let Shiro form the bond, once that's done we can all come together as Voltron to stop that ship."

They all agreed as they flew their lions down to the ship. Lance could feel Blue's excitement, sure the other lions were sending the same to their paladins. They were excited to be together again. Especially as Voltron, their whole.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lotor and his generals watched as the four lions made their way down and into the castle together. He smiled as he watched Lance lead them. He had always told Lance that leading was something that came naturally to him.

"Now what Lotor?" Zethrid was always wanting orders, and Lotor sighed.

"I don't know. I believe waiting here will be best. They will have that ion cannon fixed in a handful of dobashes. And while the castle defenses are well without Lance also helping to power them, and he seems very busy at the moment. They will fall after a few shots from the cannon. If Voltron comes out, we'll help in anyway we can."

Ezor giggled. "You sure you don't want to make your way down there right now? Make sure everything is alright? Meet up with Lance and have some fun?"

Lotor blushed, the heat reaching all the way to his ears. "Honestly, yes. I would enjoy doing so. But Lance would never abandon the new paladins. I will meet him soon enough. I can wait. Once this ship is defeated with our help, we should be able to breach an alliance. Knowing Lance the dobash we land he'll know the ship by sight. He saw each of them enough to know what they look like. They are customized ships."

"Oh yeah, forgot he was on your ship anytime he was able. He certainly loved spending time with you."

Lotor hummed as he remembered each time clearly, even after so many years. "He did, but he was always adamant that we spend time with you all as well. He didn't like when we didn't include you all. He loved spending time with you too."

"That's true. He always seemed to drag us into doing something when here. It always made us all relax just a little more didn't it? He sure knew how to make people feel at home, even if they weren't there." Zethrid sighed at the memories. They all couldn't stop the smiles as they remembered the times they had spent together.

Lotor nodded to himself. "Don't worry girls, Lance will certainly be happy to see us all. We all know how he is."

They all nodded as they relaxed into more small talk as they awaited when Voltron would come out of the castle. Lotor wanted it to be now. He needed to talk to his husband. And soon, before he lost his mind with the man being so close, but so far away.

\--------------------------------------------------

The paladins stood in front of their lions, each of them watching the doors in front of them.

The lions stood from their positions. Standing tall as they opened their mouths and each let out a roar. It reverberated through the hangar walls and Lance couldn't help but smile at the power the lions had together. Even if it was just their voices.

The lions quickly cut of their roar as they all looked expectantly at the doors ahead of them.

Suddenly the doors started to open. Lance smiled as the paladins watched in awe as Black was shown to them in all her glory. He was so happy she was going to be given freedom again.

Lance nudged Shiro ahead and looked at him expectantly. "Go on. Bond with Black so we get on with stopping that ship out there....preferably before it blows us to pieces. If that sounds alright to you."

Shiro snorted as he made his way over to Black. She knelt the minute he got close enough and opened for him. He made his way in and she stood proudly as he made his way to the pilot chair. He caressed the wall of the ship documenting the supplies in her as he finally made it to the pilot chair. He snickered at the purr-like sound that came into his mind as he slide his hand along the wall.

He sat in the pilot chair and took hold of the controls.

"Alright girl. I guess I'm your pilot?"

He felt her caress his mind with a definite answer.

He couldn't help but smile at the feelings she expressed. Especially the excitement to fly again.

"Thank you for picking me. And allowing me to protect them all. I will honor you and all you give to each of us."

Shiro felt the approval and respect from such words as well as the satisfaction that Black had chosen her paladin well.

He snickered and opened the comms and sight of the lion, sending words to the others. "Alright guys. Black here is ready to fly and don't we have a ship to destroy?"

Lance smiled as he yelled up to Shiro in the cockpit of his lion. "Good to know. I knew Yellow chose well once I met each of you. Now we do indeed have a mission to complete and you all need to get used to flying the lions anyway before we form Voltron. Let's go for a quick fly around the planet. In your mind form the image of Voltron. The one we showed you on the bridge. The one the lions themselves gave you images of. That is Voltron. One mind, one goal. Protection of innocents. Once we all have our minds in the same context we can form Voltron."

They all agreed and ran to their lions. Each of the new paladins excited to try out their flying skills in the alien weapons. Lance couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. His mind straying to Lotor for a few moments as he thought back to all the times they'd flown fighters around, racing and seeing who was the better pilot.

He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before the others saw them. Climbing into Blue quickly before anyone would be able to see. He had to be strong for the new paladins. What good would a mourning man be as a paladin? He could mourn later, he already had, but he'd need more time. He just hoped maybe he could do something for Lotor, in his memory, that would have made Lotor proud.

He wished he could see him again. He set off after the other paladins as his mind stayed on Lotor. He took a deep breath, letting the tears fall down his cheeks as he cleared his mind of Lotor. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He'd reminisce later.

He smiled as each of the Paladins tried to do fancy tricks in the air as they got control of the basic controls of each of their lions. They were flying at least slightly smoothly and Lance couldn't help but giggle each time they almost hit each other or ran into something. They flew in formation a few times. Lance opened the comm. "Alright, set your mind on Voltron, on protecting the weak and innocent. With those things in mind. It's time to form Voltron!"

With those words they all came together to form Voltron. In perfect sinc. Lance felt as they all had the right set of mind, and each of them came together perfectly. A rare thing for a new team, but he was excited for each of them.

He watched the ship above them as they formed Voltron together.

Now that they had completed their first mission. It was time to finish their second. They had a ship to take down. He hoped the ship was ready for what was about to come. And he hoped that the tech of Galra ships hadn't raised enough to hurt Voltron too badly.

He smiled. "Kay guys, let's take down that ship, together!"

They all agreed and together surged forward with Voltron. The ship was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this cut off at the end because last night I didn't get into bed until 6 am and I had to work so I honestly was writing this half asleep ahhhh  
> I hope it's to your liking and as I said before kudos and comments are always appreciated!   
> but I hope you like this and I promise I will do another chap as soon as I can, hopefully longer tho, bc this one is not as long as I wanted //stares angrily at self as I almost fall sleep here //oops//


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron works together to defeat the ship that is bearing down on Arus. But when it goes to attack the defenseless castle and Voltron won't get there in time what will they do?   
> Lotor must wait to help. He wants to go to his husband immediately but must wait for the right opportunity to make excuses. When one presents itself, will he make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyshit okay so it's now 7 am and I just finished this chapter //yells at my eyes at the screen that's blurry as I write this  
> I am so happy with this chapter, it was so much fun and almost as long as I wanted it to be! I could have added more to it but decided not to since I almost cut you guys off at the end before what happens and I was like  
> NO I CANT DO THAT TO YOU ALL  
> so I hope you enjoy this chapter as I worked real hard on it ahhhh   
> every kudos and comment is highly appreciated and helps to motivate me <33

Lotor and his generals all watched as the lions of Voltron went for what could be called a 'joy ride'.

"Are they really playing around right now when there is such a giant threat right here?" Acxa sounded offended.

The others snickered, Ezor chiming in. "Come on Acxa, they're new paladins. And Lance is with them. He must be letting them fly their lions. We know nothing about these paladins. For all we know they don't ever fly ships, or aren't pilots. Remember when you were just a simple child wanting to fly but not knowing how?"

Zethrid snorted. "Wait, Acxa wasn't born with all the knowledge in her head? She wasn't born a full grown adult?"

They all laughed as Acxa grumbled.

"Woah. Is Voltron about to be formed?" Ezor couldn't keep the excitement from her voice. The words making everyone pay attention to the lions above the planet coming together.

"Wow." It was hard to tell who had said it but Lotor couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, indeed. If the reports are true these paladins haven't had anytime to bond or learn anything about being paladins. Which means, this is their first time forming Voltron, and they did it seamlessly. The bond between this group will be even stronger than the old one."

Acxa snorted. "Not getting jealous there boss, are you?"

Lotor choked as Voltron was finally formed. "No I am not. The bond between paladins is strong and much different than a bond between lovers. And we might want to pay attention in case they need help."

They all agreed and turned their attention to Voltron and the battle in front of them. All of them on the edge of their seats, for the moment when they would be able to provide any support. Sowing the seeds for an alliance; one that would let them see the friend they'd missed for the ten thousand years they'd all been apart.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

The paladins all let out a whoop as Voltron made it's way around.

"What's the plan guys? Where do we go and what do we do?" Pidge's questions were certainly founded, and Lance snickered at the confusion when they all agreed they had no idea what to do.

"Well first we need a plan. Any ideas guys?"

Lance watched the ship. "Allura you connected to the lions?"

"Yes Lance. We're here to help in anyway we can."

Lance nodded his head as they hovered in the air. "Is the particle barrier up?"

Allura sighed. "Not yet. Coran is working on it but we don't know if it'll be working soon or not. He said in the next few dobashes........but I'm not sure."

Lance nodded. "Shiro?"

Shiro was shocked that Lance would look to him as Lance was the older one and the more experienced. Black nudged his mind and he realized why. Head and leader of Voltron, huh?

"Alright team. We need to keep the ship from targeting the castle, especially until Coran gets the barrier up. It's the highest priority. We attack the ship and keep it away from the castle until we can come up with an idea to bring it down."

Lance agreed with the other paladins. They turned to watch the ship.

Hunk nervously cut into their train of thought. "Guys......is that cannon....back on line?"

They all looked at the ship, Voltron flying up into the air and got them closer. Sure enough the ion cannon had been repaired. It was completely fine.

"Oh no. It also looks like it's powering up!"

Keith cussed. "Can we possibly catch a break?!"

Pidge mumbled to themself for a moment.

"Ugh guys...my lion is telling me that we can protect the castle from that blast. Just get us in front of the castle."

Shiro immediately agreed. "Alright, if Green knows what to do, we'll follow her. Let's go team."

Voltron made it's way over to the castle and stood in front of it, between the castle and the cannon. "Alright Pidge, do whatever you have to do."

Pidge nodded as they grabbed the thing from the holder on the wall of Green. They pulled back as they shoved the 'bayard' into the hole and turned it quickly.

Voltron moved. Coming together to form a shield. They all watched as the cannon beam grew bright before it shot straight for them. "Brace team!"

Lance and Hunk grabbed their controls, hitting the buttons to plant their lions. Voltron was braced with shield up when the beam hit right in the middle of the shield.

They all grunted at the power behind the blast. Voltron was pushed back half a step before Lance and Hunk got hold of the controls even harder, keeping them from having to move back farther, or worse tip over.

The beam finally quit and they all breathed a sigh. "Good work team. Now to think of a way to stop the ship."

They all nodded, Hunk speaking up first. "Guys not to be a downer, but we definitely need to destroy that cannon. I don't know if we can hold up against many more of those blasts."

Lance agreed but didn't say anything to push the decision. "Yeah Shiro, I know Green can take it, but she definitely says we can't take many of those hits back to back. If we do the shield will break and then we'll be defenseless."

"Alright team. Let's go and destroy an icon cannon."

They all agreed. Voltron lifted into the air as Lance and Hunk shifted the thrusters to push them towards the ship faster.

They came to a stop in front of the ship as the little guns that Hunk and Lance had taken out started firing at them.

"Damn. I thought you guys took care of these?" Keith couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as he tried to deflect them but just got hit with more.

Lance snorted as Hunk whimpered. "We tried. Everyone we destroyed they just brought out a new one. What were we supposed to do? Stay here forever killing the small ones when it's sorta obvious the whole ship is the problem?"

Keith growled lightly. "No.....I just wish they'd stop hitting me. We have to do something. Anyone have a good idea?"

Hunk sighed. "No, if I did....probably would have used it earlier when Lance and I were up here. Sadly I can't think plans well."

Pidge snorted. "True, but we have to find something. Anyone have a way to form a weapon like Green can form a shield? Since Lance and Hunk are both legs, I think that falls to you Keith. The only other arm."

Keith yelped. "Wait me?"

Pidge snorted. "No. The other Keith we have on our team currently flying in a giant damn robot with us."

Shiro sighed. "Language Pidge. But Keith are you getting anything from you lion?"

Keith whined as he tried talking to Red at the same time. "No there are no....hold on, what was that Red?"

Lance couldn't stop the smile that reached his lips as the silence stretched, Keith obviously trying to communicate with Red.

Keith cussed under his breath, Shiro scolding him before he could speak. "Sorry, but yes I do indeed have a weapon. Let's make our way over there. Once we're close enough I'll activate the sword."

Lance snickered as they started towards the ship before them. "Having trouble getting Red to listen there Keith?"

He snorted. "No....well kind of? But also not? He listens, but he just said that _I_ need to learn to listen, especially to him."

Lance laughed. "That has always been Red's feelings on the matter. Listen to him when you can, he is an incredibly smart being that has been around for centuries. He might just have good information."

Keith growled. "Shut up Prince."

Voltron flew up and was almost to the ship when Keith did the same Pidge had done, he shoved the bayard into the dock beside him, turning it quickly and smiling when the sword formed in his lion's mouth.

"Alright, sword formed!"

They all cheered and Keith cocked his head as he squinted at the ship in front of them. "So.....do we just attack it? Or do we form a plan?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders as he took a deep breath. "We need to stop that cannon. We'll take care of that first. Once that's done, all we'll have to deal with is the rest of the ship."

Keith grumbled as more of the small blasts hit Red. "Easy for you to say when you're not the one getting bombarded by small guns."

Lance couldn't stop his small giggle at that. Keith definitely seemed like he was either constantly complaining or constantly angry and brooding.

He pushed aside his humor at what unfolded before him before he spoke. "Alright enough complaining. We need to stop that cannon. To do so we'll all have to focus on attacking it. That's how doing things as Voltron works."

They all hummed in agreement as they formed the attack in their mind. Each of them focusing on what they were about to do.

Voltron seemed to relax and tense all at the same time, the only other tell that it had a plan was the shine that came from the eyes as it tensed further before it lunged forward and made it's way to attack the ion cannon.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lotor watched on the edge of his chair. Wanting to stand but he knew if he did, all he would do was pace.

Voltron had formed and now seemed to be forming a plan. He was nervous as the ship from his father seemed to be charging another shot from the ion cannon. The first hit had caused him to choke on air. Almost immediately jumping into the fighting with his whole fleet. He wanted to slam in and stop anything from happening and make sure Lance was alright and safe, _now_.

"Princey. Stop worrying. I know that hit with the cannon was a lot, but they're still in one piece and they're heading up to take out the cannon, looks like."

He took a deep breath as he nodded, trying to listen to Ezor's words and his own. "Yes......doesn't mean I can stop worrying. Or wanting to go and stop the ship myself. But I should let them work together as a team. And become the true paladins together before I do anything. No matter the agony I'm in just waiting."

All of them snickered, even Zethrid at the tone of his voice.

"Lotor, you sound a lot like a growing Galra who would like to train but is being forced to wait for the others to finish. A little impatient huh?"

He snorted. "Of course I'm impatient. My husband is right in front of me, yet I can't go to him because I know bonding with the new paladins and taking care of that ship alone with them would be exactly what he'd want." Lotor growled and gripped the armrest hard. "No matter how annoying it may be. I must wait."

They all nodded. Acxa snickered. "Looks like the Red one is getting hit by all the fire from the small blasts being sent from the sides. You said the Red paladin is usually very testy and angry?"

Lotor hummed low in his throat. "Yes. At least the last one was. You all never met him, but he spent most of his time brooding or angry. He always burst into situations without a second thought. He was usually first in on any mission, and last out. Always very easy to get angry as well."

Ezor giggled. "Hopefully this one will be too. I really want to mess with them if so. It seems like it'll be fun if that's this one's personality too."

Lotor chuckled along with the other generals as they all quieted as they watched Voltron form it's sword.

It took only another moment for Voltron to move. Lunging forward with the sword, Voltron dodged the blast from the ion cannon and stabbed underneath it where it met the ship.

It charged quickly as they tried to pull it through to the other side.

The beam charged to almost full power in a few dobashes.

Lotor immediately sat up as he realized the castle's barrier wasn't up. And Voltron wasn't going to make it.

"It's time. Everyone move forward. Activate the barriers and get in between the castle and that blast. Once the blast is over we help keep the anymore blasts from the castle. Wait to help with anything else until I give the order. We don't want to overstep the boundaries with Voltron right there to take us down if we overstep."

"Yes sir!"

Lotor smiled as his whole fleet set off ticks after his words.

He piloted his ship and watched as all the others fell in sync behind him. They moved quickly, hovering between the blast and the castle Lotor nodded when they all fell in place. "Barriers!"

Every ship raised the barriers as the cannon fired. They all braced for the impact. Easily taking the hit as one.

Lotor smiled as their ships didn't even seemed phased.

He looked over to Voltron and could only hope that this would help Lance. Hoping he would be okay with Lotor stepping in. Now all they had to do was wait and see if Voltron needed more help. If so they'd do anything they could. If not, they had just proven they were here to support them. Lotor smiled and watched with the rest of his fleet for Voltron's next move.

\------------------------------------------------------

The team tried to pull the sword from where it was stuck in the base of the cannon.

When the light to their left started getting brighter as they all put their back into it Lance jerked to take a look. As did Keith.

"Holy shit! Guys!"

They all turned at Keith's words and all of them sucked in a breath at the sight of the cannon. It had charged much quicker than before. Lance quickly opened the channel to Allura.

"Allura is the barrier up?"

"No it isn't quite yet. Coran is having trouble, why?"

Lance cursed. "Because this thing is about to fire and we can't move in enough time to get in front of it. The castle will be hit."

Allura gasped. "Oh no. I don't know if the castle can take a hit from that and survive. Especially without the barrier. I can't know for sure. You always helped keep the barrier when we needed it. Lance I...."

Lance banged his fist on the panel in front of him as the cannon shot. "Allura!!"

He called out as it fired. He couldn't stop it. Voltron couldn't do it.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't watch the castle get destroyed as he had Altea.

Pidge gasped. "Holy shit!"

"Pidge language!"

They groaned. "I know that Shiro, but look at what just happened! I can't believe it. Are those Galra ships?"

Lance's eyes popped open as he dared to look. The blast had finally stopped. And the castle was still standing! "How......"

Lance cut off as he saw how it was possible. Before the castle, right where the blast would have hit was a whole fleet of Galra ships. From where they were they couldn't see details. But it was certainly a Galra fleet. And a big one at that.

"Allura?! Are you guys alright?"

The transmission went static for only a moment before a voice came through.

"Yes Lance." He sighed as she continued. "What happened? I thought you said that we would get hit?"

Lance shook his head as he smiled. "It looks like, there are still some Galra who stand with Voltron. A whole fleet seems to have stopped the blast."

Allura gasped. "On our side? After all these years?"

Lance shrugged. "You never know. But let's not worry about that right now. We have a cannon to remove."

Pidge snorted, "Sounds all great but damn, looks like it's charging itself up again."

Lance looked and sure enough it was charging again. Not quite as fast as before, but it didn't take but a handful of dobashes before it fired too.

They all watched as the fleet of galra ships moved as one and took the blast again.

"Well, looks like we have some allies for now. We'll deal with that later, right now....Lance, Hunk, you guys think your lions can put some juice into our thrusters and send us and this blade through the metal? We need to cut this thing off, preferably before those ships down there give out?"

Lance and Hunk both agreed quickly. Reaching out to their lions simultaneously, their lions wasted no time complying with the requests.

They all pushed forward on their controls. Pidge and Keith putting all their power behind the sword as Hunk and Lance propelled them forward with as hard as they could.

Lance and Hunk yelled as their lions roared with them and finally the sword starting cutting through.

It sliced through as the thrusters propelled them forward. They cut through the metal, the sword slicing through it quicker and cleaner than before.

"Alright guys other side of it! If we can put just as much force into it we should be able to get this thing off before it can do anymore blasts!"

They moved to the other side, putting all their power into propelling themselves the first time, cutting through the metal. The cannon powered up one last time, and fired one last shot as the sword cut through the last of the metal holding it onto the ship.

The galran fleet stopped the blast again and waited.

The paladins cheered as they grabbed hold of the cannon that had been such a headache for them. Together they flung it down to the world below. All smiling when they heard the crunch of the metal as they crushed it.

"Alright team!" Shiro smiled as did the other paladins at their success.

Pidge was the one who asked. "Now what?"

Lance snickered and took one last look at the galra fleet. "Now Pidge, we have a galra ship to destroy."

Shiro nodded. "He's right. Everyone ready to rip through this ship?"

Pidge grinned. "Oh, I am more than ready. They tried to blast us with their fancy schmancy ion cannon and then try to take out the castle when we're indisposed? I take that from no one. Let's rip em a new one."

Lance didn't quite know what that meant, but he could guess from the context. He would happily do it for what they'd tried to do to his sister and uncle.

Voltron pulled back from the ship before disbanding the shield.

"Now, let's destroy a ship." Keith seemed just as enthusiastic as the others, each of them ready as they moved towards the ship.

Voltron plunged the sword as deep into it as they could. Keith groaned as he jerked the controls dragging the sword back through, slicing through it.

Pidge grabbed a piece of the ship and ripped. It came off rather easily when part of it was compromised.

They plunged into the ship, tearing and ripping through it when Pidge blasted through the other side of the ship from the inside.

They ripped and tore through the ship easily. They pulled back slightly Pidge and Keith both raised their lions at the same time, blasting at the ship's main control center.

The blasts hit it at the same time, right beside each other. The ray tore through the metal quickly, melting it as it made it's way through each layer of metal.

The ship groaned as they used the sword one last time.

Voltron lunged forward, digging the sword into the middle of the ship they tipped it down, using the momentum of gravity to cut through the metal they went all the way down. When they made it to the bottom Keith jerked the sword out and they pushed off from the ship.

Watching as the ship split down the middle. Both pieces falling towards the water. Pidge raised their lions blaster up and pinpointed the exact point.

They let off a blast, it flew, hitting right on.

They flew Voltron down to land as the ship exploded in the air, the debris falling into the waters of the planet.

They all whooped at beating the ship. Lance smiled as the other paladins were so excited.

"You guys did it! You're now full paladins of Voltron. How's it feel to have just defeated a giant alien warship?"

Hunk whined. "Don't remind me please. I might throw up now. Don't know how I held it in back there, the anxiety must finally be beating the adrenaline."

Pidge grumbled. "I don't know how you didn't either but honestly, I highly doubt your lion would appreciate you barfing in her. Please try not to. I certainly don't want to clean it up."

Keith snorted. "Don't worry Pidge. If he barfs, he's cleaning it up. I stand behind you on this though, no barfing in the giant alien weapons."

Shiro sighed. "I think it's a little too early to say how we feel Lance. This is a lot to take in, we might need to sleep on it before we look back on today with pride and happiness. I for one am very tired."

They all agreed. "That's fine guys. Honestly I'd be more surprised if you weren't tired. Let's break from Voltron. That might be contributing to the problem. Holding a connection and bond like this for long periods is tiring to the brain and the body."

There was silence before Pidge spoke up. ".....How exactly, do we break up?"

Hunk hummed. "Yeah, I'm not getting any signal from my lion, and honestly I don't want to do this wrong. What happens if we're permanently scarred because we did it too fast or something?"

Lance snorted. "It never permanently scars you. It hurts like Quiznak if it happens abruptly or is forced but no it never permanently causes damage to do it wrong. The way to do it right though is all of us focus on breaking from Voltron and imagine your lion back in their original form."

Pidge laughed. "So in essence de-evolve Pikachu, got it."

Lance shrugged and focused on Blue. She nudged his mind happily as they cleanly pulled from Voltron's bond. The others doing the same as well.

All of them were in their lions, none stuck in their Voltron forms all standing there.

He smiled. "Congratulations paladins, you did it. Now let's go back to the castle. It seems we have some galra to talk to before we get some rest."

They all agreed and flew towards the castle. "Allura we're on our way back. We'll put the lions in the hangars and make our way down to the ballroom or......I guess right outside the front of the castle? Where would you like to meet the head of this fleet?"

Allura sighed. "As much as I'd like to trust whoever this is.....I think we should meet them outside the castle. If there is a chance at them betraying us, I'd rather it be outside of the castle."

Lance sighed. "I understand your worry and we will do it outside the castle this time. But Allura we won't be able to do this to potential alliances in the future. We must show at least a little trust, even if it is as small as letting them into the castle."

She nodded, quickly making sure the comm was only to Lance. "I understand, but with the paladins being so very new to this....I don't want to add more onto today. We'll meet them and do what we can to secure an alliance and ask after their motives."

He smiled. "I'm glad you understand. And yes, they do deserve a rest after all they've been through on their first day. We should find a way to throw a party for them. Maybe get some real fruit and meat from this planet for a feast. I doubt they'll be happy if they eat food goo again so soon."

She giggled. "It is rather horrible isn't it. We're used to it from all our training and diplomatic trips and such. The poor humans are so used to food that tastes better than it looks." She shook her head at the thought. Coran always so adamant that nutrition was more important than taste. "But I think that will certainly be doable. I'll see you and the others in the entry hall. We have a potential alliance to form."

He smiled as she cut off the communication. He made his way to the hangar with Blue and the other paladins. He was ready to meet the galra who had saved the castle and what was left of his family.

\------------------------------------------------  
Lotor bounced on his feet as they landed their ships along the walkway up to the castle.

The girls had all made their way onto his ship planning to be beside him when he made his way out to greet Voltron.

"Lotor. Calm down. I know you are anxious and excited but you're annoying me." Acxa was straightforward and Lotor couldn't help but smile as Zethrid's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Acxa!"

Lotor waved his hand as he planted his feet and took a deep breath. "Sorry Zethrid, I need to see him, speak to him.....hold him. I just...."

They all smiled at him as Ezor nodded. "We understand. You get to hug and hold him first, and then we get to greet him. You missed him but so did we."

Lotor snorted. "I'm sure Lance will be the one jumping from me to all of you once he realized who we all are."

They all nodded. Lance was certainly someone who loved to give hugs and make sure people knew he cared. Acxa tilted her head as she contemplated. "How are we going out to greet them? You want to have on our armor and helmets? Make it a surprise?"

Ezor giggled. "That would be wonderful. The look on his face will be priceless."

Lotor shook his head. "That does sound wonderful, but he should recognize the ship."

Acxa shrugged. "Maybe....or he was too busy looking at you anytime he visited and never got a good enough look and therefore, we can have some fun with this."

Ezor nodded. "I think it will be perfect, and we can hold it over him, at least for a little while."

Zethrid snorted. "At the very least seeing his face when it happens will be the most rewarding thing."

Lotor raised his hands. "Alright, fine. We'll wear our helmets. It's a good thing we were forced to change battle suits to the same as the regular men of Zarkon to blend in."

Ezor made an angry noise in her throat. "No, this is even better. There's no way he'll know us by our armor."

Lotor nodded his head as they all put on their helmets. "We'll walk out and stand near the entrance. We'll wait for them to come and see us." He took a deep breath and let it out. The excitement and anxiety at seeing Lance tripling as he made his way out.

Ezor hopped over to his side and laid her hand on his shoulder. "We're here. We follow you."

The other all repeated the same gesture and he smiled when they fell into step behind him. He had the best generals.

They made their way before the doors, keeping room between them and the doors. They stood there and awaited Lance and his new team of paladins.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance led the way to the main entrance, the paladins, Coran, and Allura all beside him.

He brushed his Prince robes off making sure they were flat against his body and he ran his fingers through his hair quickly, pushing aside the pang in his chest at the memories he had to push away.

Now was not the time to think of Lotor.

He straightened his hair as best he could and took a deep breath as he made his way out the giant doors outside the castle.

Standing there were five galrans in their armor and helmets.

Lance smiled at them, walking forward slightly with the others behind him, Allura stayed by his side. The others kept behind, not quite sure how to go about making an alliance or being diplomatic.

Lance moved forward and when they bowed to him and Allura he almost froze. His hands came up and he waved them to stand tall. "No no no no no. Stop that please. If anyone should be bowing it is us. You really saved us back there. I thought I was going to lose my sister and uncle. You have my eternal thanks for that. From the bowing I assume you know me as the Blue Paladin....and Prince Lance of the.....fallen kingdom of Altea. This is my sister, Princess of Altea. I want to thank you for saving her and our uncle again. It means so much to me. As such I would like to offer an alliance to you and your fleet. If you wouldn't mind taking off the helmets? I'd love to thank you and formally welcome you to the castle of lions and introduce you to the other paladins face to face."

All of the galra started shaking. Lance cocked his head as they it took him a moment to realize they were laughing.

He looked at Allura who looked just as confused as he. He looked at each of them and then at their ship. Suddenly it struck him that he might have seen that ship somewhere.

He looked back at the galra before him and the leader stepped forward.

He spoke it slightly distorted as he went to remove his helmet.

"There is only one I want to speak to here." He removed his helmet and dropped it to the ground. Lance's eyes widened as he stared into the smiling face of his husband, Lotor. "That would be you, darling."

Lance felt tears flood his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His eyes darted to the other galra who had been behind Lotor and had removed their helmets as well. He felt more tears fall down his cheek as he recognized Ezor, Zethrid, Narti, and Acxa all standing there smiling at the two of them.

Lance stepped forward and laid his hand against Lotor's cheek. "Please tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me this is real and you're really here. That you're not dead."

Lotor smiled wider as he raised his hand and laid it over Lance's on his cheek. "I'm real and alive love. I promise it's me. And it's so good to see you after so long." Lotor's breathing became labored. "You ask me if I'm real, but honestly I'm having trouble believing you're here with me. So I'm going to prove to both of us that this is happening."

Lotor leaned forward as he reached behind Lance's head and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

Lance moaned at the touch, Lotor doing the same as he desperately kissed Lance. Lance didn't waste any time, doing the same as he reached up with his other hand, wrapping both arms around Lotor's neck.

The kiss deepened rather quickly and Lance felt the tears leak down his face, feeling the same happen to Lotor as they pulled back from such a deep kiss, the kiss turning to small pecks as they both tried to calm their breathing.

Lotor smiled down at Lance as he laid their foreheads together. "Seems very real to me. You?"

Lance nodded as he wiped the tears from Lotor's face and Lotor wiped his. "Real enough that I want to do it again and again. I can't believe you're alive."

Lotor nodded. "I feel the same. It's been ten thousand years and you're here. You're in my arms again. I don't know what God allowed this to be, but I will thank everyone of them for the rest of our lives."

Lance giggled as he nodded his head.

"Makes sense to me." He reached for Lotor's hands and intertwined their fingers as he smiled up at his husband.

He was about to go in for another kiss when Lotor was pulled away from him slightly.

"Alright lover boys. I know you're all happy to be together again and all. But, we won't be with you in your room tonight. You guys will be. So Lancey would you please come and say hi to us. We have missed you." Ezor looked at him with a pout on her face and Lance couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ezor!" He kept his hold on Lotor's hand as he lunged to drag her into a hug. She immediately hugged him back, not at all offended that he didn't let go of Lotor completely.

She hugged him tight. "It's been a while."

He snorted. "Just ten thousand years."

She nodded. "We all missed you though....even Zethrid."

He smiled as he let her go. "I'll remember that, and maybe later we can talk more? I'd love to hear how you've been, and if you've come up with anymore fun games."

She laughed. "Absolutely. Now go and see the rest of us so we can be finished with all of this and get inside for some sleep or whatever you and Lotor are gonna do."

Acxa butted in quickly. "Please stop with that kind of talk Ezor. Lotor is our leader and Lance is a Prince. Would you quit saying such things?"

Lance smiled. "Hello Acxa, how I've missed your smarts and calculating decisions. How has everyone been? You keeping them from making rash decisions?"

She hugged him as well. "Well, some of them noisier and more annoying than others, but everyone has been well other than missing you. The rash decisions is something I don't think you can fix, but I've tried."

Lance nodded. "Sometimes that's all you can do."

She chuckled and nodded as she moved out of the way as Narti moved forward and her cat sat on her shoulder. He smiled and signed a hello. She hugged him quickly before moving back and signing to him again.

_'I'm so glad you're back with us Lance. You have always brightened us all. I can't wait to see you do so again. And seeing Lotor happy again will be a blessing. Thank you Lance._

Lance smiled as he pulled her into another hug and whispered a thank you to her.

She moved away and he felt Lotor squeeze his hand. He turned planting one kiss on Lotor's nose before he turned back to Zethrid. He squeaked when she pulled him up into a big hug almost making him lose his hold on Lotor's hand.

"Hello Zethrid."

She smiled. "Hello Lance. I hate to admit it......but I missed you as well. You always seem to brighten up all of us. Especially Lotor. Seeing him without you has been.......a kind of Woblay for all of us. That's the right word correct?"

He nodded his head. "Well the idea of any of you not being around him makes me sadder. We have much to talk about, all of us. Especially Lotor and I. But I'm glad that he had all of you with him."

Zethrid smiled wider before she let him back down. Lance smiled wide at each of them as he turned back to Lotor. He leaned forward placing a couple pecks on his lips as he intertwined both their hands again. "Let's go inside. There we'll talk about this alliance, that is so happening now. And then once everyone has been introduced, we'll all go to bed and you and I can talk in detail about......everything."

Lotor smiled as he pulled Lance's hand up to his lips and laid kisses along the inside of Lance's wrist. "Anything for you Love. As long as I don't leave your side for probably a long while.......if not forever."

Lance couldn't contain his giggle. "Oh course."

He turned to the paladins and smiled at their slightly uncomfortable looks. "Let us all go into the castle. We'll use the lounge room. We can talk in more detail there and make introductions before everyone goes to their rooms. We all," Lance turned to look at Lotor and gave a small smile, "we certainly all have much to talk about."

They all made their way into the castle, Allura leading the way towards the lounge room as Lance kept hold of Lotor's hand and Lotor moved as close as possible as they made their way there. Getting steps and dobashes closer to answers and time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh thank you so much for reading and  
> SOF T LANCELOT   
> LANCE FINALLY FOUND OUT  
> FINALLY   
> I both simultaneously believe that this revelation is too early and also too late because I've been salivating for it myself since the beginning 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading  
> and as said above any comments and kudos are super appreciated and help motivate me to write more for you all <3333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a short explanation of some things before their training the next day. And Lance and Lotor get to bond as the paladins try to figure out how they should act around the new Galra in their midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 30K IN LESS THAN 4 DAYS  
> I am so proud I //sweats  
> this is a frickin win for me and I'm so happy  
> Thank you all so so so much for all the support. I am so shocked by how much positive feedback and support this has gained and it's made me so happy, and I'm hoping to get another chapter to all of you before monday but //sideeyes// hopefully I'll get to work on sunday since I work all day saturday //cries//  
> btw this is honestly kind of a filler chapter, but there is sooooooooooo much fluff for Lancelot - which always wonderful amiright?  
> I hope you enjoy this and get ready for some team bonding in next chap along with some Ezor ass kicking probably  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and I'll reply as quick as I can! They also help motivate me and make me so happy  
> //srry if these notes and stuff seemed rushed I work in a few hours and want to get some sleep, esp since my eyes have been blurring as I finished the chap xD  
> staying up until 7 am one night and 8:30 am the next without any naps is not something to try at home kids

Lance smiled as he watched the others all took spots around the lounge room.

All the girls spread out but stayed on the same side of the room, each giving the paladins a wide enough berth to keep from making them uncomfortable quite yet.

Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all at on the other side of the couch with Allura and Coran stood to the side.

Lance went to sit beside Lotor on the couch when Lotor smirked and dragged him by the hands he still held - dragging him into his lap.

Lance blushed as he looked at Lotor shaking his head. The man look proud even if a little embarrassed. "I want you as close to me as possible."

Lance sighed as he wrapped an arm around Lotor's shoulders before turning to the paladins. "Alright guys, this is Prince Lotor, Prince of the Galran Empire, Son to Zarkon, and my husband."

They all gasped, Pidge spluttered beside Hunk. "But didn't you say he was dead?"

Lance sighed and squeezed Lotor's hand in his. "That's what I thought, but no he's alive and right here, where he belongs."

Lotor smiled at Lance as he pecked him on the cheek. "The only place I want to be from now on, of course."

Lance nudged him with his shoulder. He was pretty sure no one in the room wanted to hear it. Not that he minded in the least.

Pidge gagged in her seat. "Alright that explains some things. Actually a lot of them but who are all the women behind you and....around you?"

Lance smiled as he nudged Lotor to introduce his generals.

Lotor smiled as he hugged Lance closer to him. "These are my Generals. As the Prince I have my own fleet, not that it matters much now. But each of them follow me. The one against the wall who hasn't spoken at all except to sign to Lance is Narti. Zethrid is the one behind me. Acxa is the calculating one that's probably thinking of every way to bring the best out of an alliance with Voltron or possibly single handedly plotting Zarkon's demise. And last is Ezor right here."

Ezor smiled wide. "We're not dangerous, at least not to allies. Or anyone Lance trusts. Anyone Lance trusts is good people."

Lance smiled at Ezor. "Not always, you seem to forget, I once liked Zarkon."

Ezor snorted. "Well, we all did once. We weren't as smart back then. We're certainly smarter now."

Acxa scoffed. "That's still undetermined. I personally think your years of not talking to someone like Lance has made you even dumber than before."

Lance snorted. "That's such a mean thing to say Acxa, if anything talking to all of you made me smarter."

Acxa sighed as all the others snickered. "Always so nice. I swear Lance, you're the kindest out there. You and I both know she's just a little....challenged sometimes. It's just a fact. And I want to hear nothing nice come out of that mouth defending her."

Ezor snickered. "Lance, you still do that? Always taking the blame and trying to fix it. Even ten thousand years later he's the exact same."

Lotor nodded. "It's how he's always been. I remember we were once playing with Allura in the capital city on Altea and he ran into a beggar boy who stole his credits. The boy was almost accosted by the guards when Lance, at the age of 11, stood tall and demanded they let the boy go. Lance picked him up from the ground and offered to bring him back to the castle as a servant so he wouldn't be forced to steal. The boy accepted and he stayed Lance's most loyal servant."

Pidge coughed. "Wow.......that's the fluffiest story I've ever heard and I honestly can't believe someone is that nice, but after being around Lance......certainly seems possible. But back to what you said earlier, why does you having your own fleet not matter anymore?"

Lance hummed. "Yes, you aren't anywhere near your father. How does your fleet not matter any longer?"

Lotor sighed as he tugged Lance even closer, no matter how impossible some would say it was. "First I'd like to ask what happened all those years ago. Why did you believe I was dead?"

Lance nodded as he leaned back into Lotor's chest.

"Well, my father and I barely escaped Altea. I don't know how my father gained the information, but he flew the ship from the planet and got it ready to leave faster than I ever knew it could be done. All the lions were in the ship but the paladins....all of them had been in the garden with their families. We were having diplomatic meetings and such for future missions and the like. My father flew the castle from the planet. We hid behind one of the nearby moons as we watched Altea burn, and disappear before our eyes. It was horrifying. There were no screams and no one knew what happened before they were just.......gone." He felt Lotor squeeze his hand tight and he smiled slightly. "But we were safe. I looked at Father and immediately asked to go and save you. I knew that if Zarkon was far gone enough to kill our whole planet and people....then what was to stop him from killing his son if he stood against him. I almost ran straight for Blue. He stopped me and asked for my help in hiding Yellow, Green, and Red. He couldn't do it alone. He'd already put Allura in a pod with my help, and Coran had willingly made his way into one for my Father. So he needed me. I didn't want to, but I knew that if Zarkon gained control of a Voltron with no paladins, he could force any paladin to do what he said. I couldn't let him do to other planets what he'd done to Altea. So I agreed as long as my father knew the tick we were finished we were to get to you. You were the most important thing to me, no matter what. It took us a couple quintents to hide the lions. A simple feat really. My father had already mapped out the planets and set where they would hide and stay ahead of time. He had it all planned out, all I had to do was use Blue to get each lion where they needed to stay until a paladin found them. Each of them was hidden, and it was finally time to get you from Zarkon."

Lance took a deep breath as he tried to calm his breathing from the panic of that day. The need he had had to get to Lotor was blinding. It had scared him, not knowing if Lotor had been alright. Only being able to worry and wonder. Lotor pressed a couple light kisses to Lance's neck and shoulder and he sighed, taking a deep breath and continuing on. "We made it to Zarkon's main ship and he thought all the lions were destroyed except Black. We couldn't break the bond between them though Black cut it as much as she could. He didn't know about the others and that was a blessing. But when I asked about you he laughed. Stated that you had betrayed him, that he had killed you with his own hands. That he was the one to deal with such traitors......" He took another breath focusing on the steadying grip of Lotor's hand as he closed his eyes to maybe help himself calm down. "He had killed you. I had been too late. He boasted about it, like it was an accomplishment. And then he stated how I was the useless husband he'd thought I was because you had died believing I was gone. And if I had been quicker, I might have been able to save you. He said he'd kill us himself as well and that he would gladly take Black back once it was done. The transmission cut off and I went to make my way towards Blue. I was going to destroy him for what he had done to you. No matter what, I didn't care if I died. You weren't here with me and.......I didn't want a world without you in it. But maybe killing him could atone for what he had done to you. I was certainly ready to sacrifice myself to kill him and give myself over for what was left of my family. My Father caught me before I could leave the Bridge. He wouldn't let me go. I tried to fight but he yelled at me to stop listening to Zarkon's lies. And the thing that broke me out of it enough to realize it wouldn't help - getting myself killed - was what he told me to do. He made me think of you, even though my mind could think of nothing else. He told me to think of what you would tell me if you had been there. How you'd want me to go on, to be happy no matter what. You'd want me to do what I thought was right and then live on for myself but also for you. It hurt, because what he said was true. You would have certainly said those things to me. He asked me to take the castle and the everything in it. He had the course for here set. He'd told me exactly where the castle was to go. He told me the pods had been programed for the same setting as Allura and Coran's. I didn't want him to go, but he was adamant that he needed to be the one to sacrifice himself. That whatever new paladins came they'd need me, as Allura would as well. I brought the castle here, and went to the pod room, he was right there was a pod set to the same time as Allura and Coran's.....only one. He never planned to survive, I made sure all the castle settings were down and made sure to get Blue and Black settled. Then I put myself in the pod. And woke up ten thousand years later, just a few quintents ago."

Lotor leaned forward and pulled Lance into a tight hug. "I am so sorry my father did that. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him from destroying Altea, or your father. I'm so sorry Darling."

Lance snorted and wiped away the tears on his face as he wrapped his arms around Lotor and buried his nose in his hair. "It's not your fault, Love. I witnessed Zarkon's insanity myself. There was nothing you could have done to stop him and Haggar. You tried though. That's what matters. Now tell your side."

Lotor nodded as he pulled back slightly and faced the newer paladins. "What are your names before I start?"

"I'm Pidge, I pilot the green lion."

"I'm Hunk, I pilot Yellow."

Shiro smiled. "I'm Shiro, I pilot Black."

Keith sighed as he turned and stared at Lotor and Lance for a moment before he turned away quickly. "I'm Keith, I pilot the red lion."

Lotor couldn't help but smile slightly as his team snickered just a little. Lotor shifted and whispered into Lance's ear. "Certainly very testy like the old paladin, huh? Must be all Red paladins."

Lance couldn't help but snort and nudge Lotor.

He smiled at Lance before he turned back to the humans. "Well, ten thousand years ago I was told there was an important meeting going on, and I was set to attend. I went and at first it was plans of expanding our kingdom. They were small plans and I heard talk of treaty thrown around. But it was on the last day of it, a week from the last time I was with you Lance......that Zarkon said it was time to pay Altea and Alfor back. That it was his fault what had happened. That none of you had tried hard enough or been smart enough to fix it. That you hadn't cared enough. He wouldn't hear reason. No matter how much I begged or told him that destroying Altea was madness. I tried to break free from the men holding me, but Haggar even then had been......altering some galra. They were too strong and I couldn't get out no matter how much I thought. He just wouldn't....listen. I begged for him not to kill you and our home. I knew he'd been having trouble after what had happened.......but I thought......I thought that since they both came back that maybe it would be alright." Lotor shook his head as he held onto Lance tighter. "I guess that didn't work for me. He called you useless. And then he went ahead with his plans and I watched our home crumble and fall apart. And knowing you had been on there.....I couldn't stomach it. I couldn't stand the thought of you not being okay. My father walked over to my sobbing. He told me to stop crying for someone so useless. And I cracked, especially when he told me he'd force me to marry someone else. Told me it'd be someone worthy of the Prince of his 'Empire'. I couldn't believe what had happened to my father. I fought him. Told him I'd never marry anyone else as I was married to you, whether you were dead or not. And I challenged him for his throne and title. I almost had him when he used his bayard to shoot me. It knocked me and locked my muscles for long enough for him to drag me into the air. It was there he decreed that I and all my crew were henceforth exiled. And I was no longer his son. All my men stayed with me. And have followed me ever since. Somehow we've all been kept alive and honestly it scares me what Haggar can do sometimes, but I promised myself all those years ago that I'd get revenge on my father for what he did to you."

Lance smiled as he lifted Lotor's chin and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. "Seems like we both had the same idea about what to do with your father."

Lotor snickered as he nodded. Ezor leaned over and smiled. "That's still the plan right?"

Lance shrugged. "I....honestly don't know for sure. Voltron still needs to train more. We formed today with no problems, but tomorrow is a new day and the chance of running into problems is very high honestly. Not only that," Lance turned to the humans and smiled slightly, "Each of you needs to spend time bonding one on one with your lions. And we all need practice with our bayards, except Shiro. You can use one of the regular weapons on the ship. Hand to hand is also a must if we're going to be safe should we ever lose our bayard or weapons. So.....a lot of training on our part. Plus we also need to get information on how much power Zarkon has behind him. If Haggar was working on modifications even back then, and she changed Shiro's arm the way she did.....who knows what things she has to attack us with. We must be ready. And now we have a wonderful alliance with my husband and his lovely Generals and men."

"Aw Lancey! You're wonderful too. Plus we wouldn't mind helping out with training. It's been forever since I had fun training new recruits."

Acxa snorted. "That's because the last batch you had all quit because you were too harsh and demanding."

Zethrid nodded. "Even I go easier on anyone under me."

Ezor pouted. "I didn't go that hard on them.....but if you'll allow me, I will hold back. I can teach you hand to hand, I'm the best there is! Well at least, no one's ever beaten me."

Lance snickered. "Still Champion even after all these years?"

Ezor giggled. "Yes indeed! I wish you'd spar with me Lance. You were fun to spar with! Maybe not the best at hand to hand and up close but watching you attack from far away was always the best."

Lance smiled. "I am good at long range. It's certainly my specialty but I am by far not the best. Though I think you teaching us hand to hand would be helpful as long as you hold back. Human bones are more fragile and not as easy to heal completely in a quick way."

Ezor chuckled as she saluted him. "I promise not to break any of the new paladins as I teach all of you about hand to hand combat."

Hunk groaned as he laid his head in Pidge's lap. "We're gonna die Pidge. These galra are gonna kill us, by trying to help us."

Pidge nodded as they sighed. "Probably true, but at least you'll go out swinging right?"

Hunk groaned. "No not alright. I hate baseball anyway. Why would you use such a joke in my presence?"

Pidge snickered and patted Hunk on the head. "Just to mess with you.....and to see you suffer."

Hunk groaned. "Makes perfect sense. I just want real food. Like pizza, or pineapple, or soup, or bread. I love bread. Or tacos. anything would be better than space goo again."

Shiro snickered as he watched the two. "I have a feeling that space goo will be our main diet most of the time. But at least it's nutritious. Tastes a little bit like peas, I like it."

Keith snorted as he stared at the galra. "So what else do we need to do tonight? We have the alliance. We all have met, and we all have a general idea of what we're going to do. Can't we figure out more tomorrow? When we aren't all tired as shit."

Shiro jerked back to Keith. "Language! You know how I feel about cussing!"

Keith shrugged and Shiro tried to ignore the sound of Pidge and Hunk both snickering from beside him.

He took in a deep breath as he sighed and turned to Lance and Allura. "Could we all go to bed? We had a big day and honestly since we have the basic information we can all ponder everything over tonight and talk about planning in the morning? We're all very tired."

Hunk nodded and Pidge jerked when Hunk tapped their arm. "I'm awake! And also yes, we're very tired. Please let us sleep."

Lance watched all the humans look beat and their eyelids drooping, they looked like they might topple at any moment. He looked over at Lotor and realized he was holding it back too. Lance couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing. Lotor broke after looking at Lance's face and Allura joined in not long after.

Keith groaned as he threw his hands out at them all. "What is so funny?!"

Lance tried to calm himself but Allura took a deep breath and had enough control to speak. "It's not much. It's just funny how you are all so tired like kids who have played to hard and need a nap. My brother, Lotor, and I all used to train endlessly, even as kids. We just find it cute how adorable you all are. What all did we do on those training sessions Lance, Lotor?"

Lance shook his head. "Lot's of things. There were the rain or rather rock dodging. The beast fighting. Remember when we had to stay bonded through our sibling bond for 5 days straight, even holding it while we slept?"

"Oh Quiznak. Yes I remember. I almost killed father when he told us it was to be 5 days. I almost passed out during my lessons multiple times from exhaustion."

Lotor smiled. "Lance did for sure. I caught him when he did and immediately rushed him to his bedroom. He'd told me that morning to watch him and if he did fall over then I was to take him to his room and watch over him. I think that was the day I realized I had a crush on you in fact."

Lance squeaked. "Back then?! That was years before we ever got together!"

Lotor smiled as he looked at Lance. "Yes it was. I was enamored from a young age actually. You were always so kind, and beautiful. You were and are......my everything, always."

Lance tilted his head back and whined. "How are you always so damn romantic. I can't beat that. It took me much longer to fall for you and I made you wait all those years! You never told me any of this! I caused you to have to wait for my idiotic self." Lance took a deep breath and laid his forehead against Lotor's. "The same to you love. You're my everything always as well. You mean more to me than my own life, well. I'd live on since I know you'd want me to, but I would still love you."

Lotor shook his head rubbing their noses together. "Right there, darling. The fact that you are so bothered that you made me wait so long. And those words you say so easily. Those are why I love you."

Pidge groaned. "Guys, this is sweet and all. Honestly I'm not blaming you since you've been away from each other for ten thousand years. But could you possibly tone it down for the ones who don't want to see your PDA? I don't need this kind of thing to haunt my nightmares. No thank you."

Hunk nodded with his hands in front of his eyes. "Yes, as cute as it is and it truly is. I still think you could tone it down at least maybe a small tiny bit for all of us. If you wouldn't mind."

Lance snickered as he pulled back from Lotor slightly, sliding off his lap to sit beside him. "Yes, we need to focus a little anyway. We will speak more on planning tomorrow to see what we'll do from here other than training. We can begin a little training tomorrow also. Some mind melding in fact, put those dusty mind gear to use. And we'll decide what else to do tomorrow. Now I think all of the humans need to make their way to rest. They all look dead on their feet. Coran could you show them to their rooms? They probably don't remember the way, especially since all of them are falling asleep right now."

Coran nodded. "Alright Lance! And once I'm done, I'll work on the particle barrier. I won't raise it if I do find out the problem but I will have it ready to work tomorrow when you train!"

Lance nodded and waved as Coran made his way out of the room, each of the humans following close behind.

Lance turned to Allura. "Do you remember Lotor's Generals?"

She shook her head. "Not really? You seem to forget. At the time I was still training with Father. And they never came down to Altea, except for your wedding ceremony. Other than that none of you seemed to like Altea."

They all shrugged, Ezor trying to explain. "Well it's probably because all of us were either forced to move from place to place as small children. Or.........well I was raised on ships, never staying in one place and honestly feel more at home on a ship than any planet. And Altea was always a planet that almost called to you, asking for you to make a home with it. It was a very inviting place."

Zethrid nodded. "I was always bouncing from home to home as a child and when I ran from one of the more.....rough ones, I decided to live on my own on dangerous planets and outposts that I could live without anyone bothering me much. I believe all of us have similar stories and settling on a wonderful place like Altea......scared us."

Lance smiled sadly as he looked at each of them. "Well, it's not home for us anymore either. No, home is with each other now, and hopefully we can be the same for you as well."

They all smiled and shook their heads at the way he phrased it, of course.

"Lotor." Allura smiled at him as he looked at her as he wrapped himself around Lance again. "Thank you."

He cocked his head. "What for?

She shook her head. "We might have been friends and I loved you but you cared for my brother his whole life. Even if he was too blind to see it for half of that time. And I know now that you're back, I don't have to worry about him now. I was honestly scared after he broke down yesterday."

Lance jerked. "Hey! You broke down too. Don't just lay this on me." Lance's ears twitched with his tense expression.

Lotor leaned over and nipped the tip of his right ear and smiled when Lance yelped. "Don't worry Allura. You have nothing to thank me for. Loving him isn't a job or something I do for others. I do it for me, because he's just so........Lance. And him loving me back is better than anything else. I will certainly take care of him. None of us will let him break down while we are here."

Acxa nodded. "Certainly. Lance is like a little brother to us, or mother hen. Depends on the day and his attitude. But still he is important to us, we'll keep them both safe. And now you all too. We don't take alliances lightly Princess."

Allura smiled. "Neither do I. I think, you and I will get along well if we talked in detail about our future plans for this alliance."

Acxa's smile grew wide. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let's stroll the castle and speak about it."

Allura nodded and sent a wave to Lance, Lotor, and the other Generals.

Lance blinked. "Well, honestly we probably should have seen that coming. Allura is almost as calculating as Acxa. And she definitely knows how to take charge like Allura. I hope they get along......but not team up against all of us. That would be the death of all of us."

Lotor broke out laughing as the other Generals has terrified looks on their faces.

"Girls calm yourselves. They'd never do that to us. They know the power they have and they would never use it against us....unless absolutely necessary. Now are you guys staying in the castle or going back to your ships?"

Zethrid tapped her clawed finger against her chin and tilted her head. "I once heard Lotor say something about a training deck?"

Ezor jumped from her seat. "Training deck? Like to beat bots up and train? If so I'm in."

Narti walked forward and signed to each of them.

_"I'm not going to train with these crazy women. I'll go back to the ships. See you tomorrow Lance. It's good to have you back with us and I can't wait to talk with you more."_

Lance snickered as he reached up and touched Narti's shoulder, rubbing in a circle that would signify agreement. "I understand Narti. Enjoy your rest and see you tomorrow, I'll certainly be open to talk whenever you have the time, and I do as well."

She nodded as she made her way from the castle. Her cat leading the way.

Lance turned to Zethrid and Ezor. "Alright if you'll follow me I can take you to the training deck and show you how it works. You'll then be able to mess around with it and use it whenever you need to. But keep in mind if Red paladins are as close habit-wise as they are personality wise, Keith might make his way down here to train late at night. Not that you shouldn't be here when he is...but try not to scare him, if you can."

Lance stood grabbing Lotor's hand he hadn't been holding and pulled the man from the couch to stand beside him. He let go of Lotor's right hand and dragged him by his left along behind him as he lead the way to the training deck.

He smiled at Lotor as the man laughed silently at the excitement to be alone he could see on Lance's face.

He couldn't wait to be alone either.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance waved at the girls as they started a new training sequence, slipping out the door and sighing as it slid closed.

Lotor smiled. "Oh, do we wear you out darling?"

Lance smiled as he shook his head and they made their way down the hallway toward his room. "No not at all, it's just been a long day and finding out my husband is still alive made me very emotional and happy, which in turn drained my energy.......so yes you could say that it was you that has caused my exhaustion."

Lotor gasped, his hand raising to his chest dramatically. "I never. I come here, excited to see after ten thousand years of being apart. And you tell me that my love, my entrance has caused you stress and made you tired." Lotor shook his head and turned away, trying to keep the smile from his voice. "I guess I should leave you to your rest. With me here it's too draining." He threw his head to the side and tried to his the way his shoulders shook with his laughter.

Lance grabbed Lotor's chin and turned it towards him. "Oh darling! You know I would never send you away like this. You are everything to me! You complete me no matter how tired I may be, being with you is like a wake up call from an angel. Nothing could keep me from you, you are the very air I breathe, the very light I need to see. You......complete my very soul."

Lance stared at Lotor as he tried to hide his laughter too. He finally raised his eyes to look into Lotor's and lost it at the same time Lotor did.

They both burst out laughing as they doubled over, holding their stomachs as they tried to breath again.

Lance giggled and tried to calm down as the laughter kept coming. Lotor in the same boat as he tried to stop the laughter.

Lance took a couple deep breaths and stood, trying to stay calm. He almost succeeded before Lotor whispered in his ear. "Complete....my very soooouuuul!"

Lance went off again as Lotor stared at his husband with a warm smile on his face only slight chuckles seeming to fall from his lips every couple dobashes.

Lance took deep breaths again, finally calming his breathing. He felt the heat in his face as he turned to look at Lotor, only to see him with that look in his eyes.

Lance sighed as he draped his arms over Lotor's shoulders. "That was almost unbearable. We should have gone into acting troops, I think we could have pulled off the star crossed lovers, quite well."

Lotor shook his head and gave Lance's nose a small kiss. "No, you have always been far to royal. Even as a child you had an air of well royalty around you. Not in a bad way of course. But either way, I think we did alright with the careers we chose. Princes wasn't too bad, was it? I happened to find my very own Prince to fall in love with and marry. What more could someone ask for?"

Lance snorted and let go of Lotor as he led the rest of the way to his room.

He opened the door and quickly moved over to the bed, laying down on it and sighing at the softness.

Lotor smiled and made his way over, laying beside him, and reaching over to move the small strands of hair that had fallen on Lance's forehead.

"Well darling, how are you feeling after today?"

Lance shook his head. "There aren't many words to describe it. Seeing that it was you. Seeing you again and having you here, that's the happiest thing that has happened to me. I'm so relieved that you're alive. That you're here for me to hold and touch. But for you.......it's so much worse and I'm so sorry." Lance felt the tears gather in his eyes and start to leak down his cheeks. "You went ten thousand years without me. And then you dropped everything when you heard I was alive. The mere possibility. You couldn't have been sure. I love you so much, but you've suffered so because I wasn't there for you. I f-failed to protect yo-u." Lance voice hiccuped as he tried to speak clearly. "And I f-feel so g-guilty. Because you went so long without me but I am so relieved to have you with me. I can't even fathom the pain you've gone through over the years, but I'm selfish and so happy to have you with me, even though it's unfair to you."

Lotor immediately grabbed Lance's shoulders, raising him into a sitting position in front of him. He looked him in the eyes as he made sure Lance was paying full attention to him. "Lance. Nothing about this is fair. We were separated for ten thousand years. That's all part of things that happen. It is not your fault. None of it is, if there is anyone to blame it's my father. I love you so much Lance; and you have caused me no pain. Not even once. You are not responsible for protecting me every minute. I should have been able to myself. And I did mostly. But that doesn't matter. It's ten thousand years in the future, and we're together now. Neither of us is dead, and you're here in my arms. What more could we ever ask for? We're both still here, and I don't want you to blame yourself for things you had no control over. Let's put this behind us. I just want to hold you again. I want you to understand- you mean, everything to me, Lance."

Lance choked on the tears as he laid his head against Lotor's. He saw the tears falling down Lotor's cheeks too and raised his hands up. He wiped at the tears on Lotor's cheeks and then wiped his own. "Alright love. If you'd like to leave the past behind us, I want to just be with you now. It wasn't long for me, but I missed you so much."

Lotor smiled and pulled lance onto his chest as he laid back and they cuddled into the bed. Lance ran his hands through Lotor's hair slowly as he breathed in Lotor’s sent, smiling at the smell he remembered. 

Lotor smiled down at him making small movements on his shoulder and arms.

“So Lance, are you ready for your training tomorrow?”

Lance snorted as he cuddled even further into Lotor’s chest. “Oh, Love, don’t think you’re getting out of this. We’ll teach them how to fly the lions properly and a fighter as well. You don’t mind them borrowing some of your fleets small ships do you?”

Lotor smiled. “Of course not. We do have an alliance, what’s mine is yours. Especially my heart.”

Lance groaned. “I love the lines but you’re going to kill me. Now are you ready for tomorrow?”

Lotor smiled. “It’s nice of you Darling, to worry about me. But I have no compunctions about going after my father. He hurt you; and he destroyed our home and family. There is nothing holding me back from stopping him. The Zarkon and Haggar that are in that ship. That run the Empire…..they are not my parents. Not anymore. I don’t know what the quintessence did to them Lance. But it didn’t do good.” He leaned down and laid a kiss on the top of Lance’s head. “There’s no need to worry about me. I came to terms with my parents death ten thousand years ago.”

Lance nodded his head knowing not to pry. “Well then, how have the girls been during my absence? They all seem to be doing alright and happy.”

Lotor smiled. “I should have expected that question. They’ve been great, certainly doing better than I have. It took me a long time to keep myself together without you, even just with you alive I could have lived better. But with you gone I can’t. But, now you’re here, and you’re still mine. The girls were so excited to see you again. We all missed our what is it Ezor calls you? Lancey Boy?”

Lance laughed. “Ah, that one. Yes that was one of the many nicknames she came up with. Tomorrow we start planning.”

Lotor nodded. “Yes we do, and I’ll also tell all of you about the group that I am a part of. It’s a group that has spies planted, and their goal is take Zarkon from power. If my group and spies, you and your paladins, and this group all come together. We may be able to stop him and Haggar.”

Lance lifted his hand to Lotor’s face, smoothing the wrinkles from his husband’s forehead he smiled at him. “Enough of all this dark thinking. Yes we will plan tomorrow, and yes we’re going up against bad people, and with enough power we’ll be the winners. But Lotor.” Lance leaned forward and pecked him on the lips before he deepened it for only a moment before he pulled back. “Right now, sleeping might be best. We can think of it tomorrow with the others. Tonight let us just be together, happily. What do you say lover boy?”

Lotor shook his head and pulled Lance into his arms completely, their legs intertwining as Lance giggled. “That sounds good to me. A night with you in my arms is a dream Darling. Now goodnight…...I love you,”

Lance smiled as he settled down into Lotor’s arms; his own slipping around Lotor’s waist and his smile as he drifted to sleep was a peaceful one that Lotor shared. Both of them being in the only place they ever wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the read!  
> I honestly think my favorite thing to write is these Generals interacting and Lance and Lotor together  
> the whole thing is so much fan and I thank you all so much for motivating so much so far!
> 
> My tumblr is Ausietigerqueen and I will take any asks or comments and will totally be willing to talk and fangirl over lancelot if you want! I'm always open to fangirling!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments they mean so much to me you have no idea <3333


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts to train together. Hopefully the results work in their favor, and their bonds strengthen. The generals work their way into the team as well as they can, hoping to get deeper in, and certainly spend more time with Lance. When Lotor brings in a possible alliance with a resistance - will the team accept? Or will they turn down an opportunity that could help them fight against Zarkon and all of his armies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> so it's almost been a full month huh......I hoped for that monday after the last update //deflates  
> but things got crazy around here - doesn't help we went on vacation shortly there after and I just didn't have energy and then I got semi writers block //yells at self  
> I'm sorry it took os long and if any of you read my other voltron fic (revenge of a broken paladin) I promise I'm working on the chap for that too!  
> but yeahhh so this is over 7k and I honestly wanted it to be longer, and have more to it.......but it's 6 am  
> and it's kinda hard to focus, plus I can't stop frickin yawning  
> and I want you guys to have this chap  
> I am honestly afraid for what's gonna happen bc like  
> honestly there's gonna be so much change coming - there's gonna be robeasts that are the same, and certain like parts but  
> it's gonna have to be almost a completely different fight against Zarkon bc of what I've changed //screams  
> god I hope you guys enjoy this chap.
> 
> And thank you for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks  
> it means sooo much to me to see them all and read all your comments ahhhhh   
> I'm gonna try to reply to each of them as soon as I can  
> Love y'all!! <333

Lotor smiled down at his husband in his arms. It'd been over ten thousand years since he'd gotten to hold Lance, and he couldn't be happier.

He watched as Lance breathed in and out, just sleeping, with a smile on his face. Lotor had certainly missed the smile. His scent. Everything he'd always noticed about his husband, but never commented on. Now he could again, he could scream from the top of the castle every beautiful thing he noticed.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss to Lance's forehead. Pulling away he stood from the bed and went to the bathroom part of Lance's quarters. He reached into the drawer and pulled the brush Lance always kept for him. He started brushing out the tangles of his hair. He got halfway through it when he felt hands on his hips and looked up into the mirror to smile at Lance.

Lance yawned as he leaned against Lotor's back. "Good morning."

He leaned forward, pushing his nose against Lotor's neck and breathing in. "Good morning, darling. Any reason as to why you're sniffing my neck?"

Lance shook his head. "None. Other than maybe I'm very happy that none of yesterday was a dream."

Lotor shook his head. "Nothing was a dream. We are truly together again. But you need to hold back. I need to finish brushing my hair before we go down to eat with the other paladins and the girls."

Lance nodded. "I'd ask to do it for you, but then we'd be here forever, me combing my fingers through your hair."

Lotor smiled. "I feel the same way about you love. Once I finish here we can go down. I have a group to tell you and the others about. Hopefully we can all come together to work with them. All of us should be able to take down Zarkon."

Lance placed a kiss on Lotor's nose before he went back to the bed to fix the sheets. "Alright love, just hurry up. We have much to speak about. And we paladins have....training."

\------------------------------------------------------  
They made their way down to the dining room together. Making small jokes and talking like the ten thousand years had never separated them.

It took them no time at all to make it to the dining hall, walking into Allura talking to Lotor's Generals, and the humans still uncomfortable about what to do with themselves around these Galra.

Lance shook his head and turned to the humans. "They are just as much people as you are. Yes they are very strong, and slightly scarier. That doesn't meant they're not normal. Acxa is a neat freak and will punch anyone who touches her things and moves them out of place. Zethrid while big, is a giant bear when she wants to be, which is almost always. She will hug anyone who needs one, and if she can't or doesn't want to, she still shows her support to those in need. Narti though technically blind and deaf uses her cat to see. Even though the cat is a necessity, she would own five hundred cats if possible, because she likes animals more than other people. Ezor is the biggest goofball you will ever meet. She has one stuffed toy that she picks up from every planet she visits. Always a toy, always stuffed, the animals differ, but she has so many of them. Lotor here is a giant dork who loves music, anything from anywhere, he also loves small animals and will probably squeal when he first sees the mice. Be gentle to each of them."

Everyone stared at him for a moment as they tried to process the things Lance had said. When they had all finally accepted what he said and truly heard it the humans snickered to themselves. The Generals looked slightly angry but couldn't refute what was said.

Lotor shook his head. "I would tell him to stop spouting these things, but they are all the truth. And we have nothing to use against him. Other than he is very competitive when he wants to be. He has confidence but he also has many insecurities. While he's amazing, he doesn't like to believe it."

Lance squeaked as he tried to handle the backstabbing that was taking place.

Pidge nodded their head. "I can absolutely see all of that."

The other humans nodded and Allura agreed.

Lance decided the only out was to change the subject. "Alright, this seems fine. But what are the plans for today?"

Allura smirked. "We all see the deflection, but because of the importance of our mission, we will allow it Lance. This one time. Now the plan is some hand to hand combat training. Lion bonding. And mind melding. At least for the training aspect of this. We also have to carve the conditions of the alliance, and then work on plans for the future of how we shall fight Zarkon."

They all nodded as Lotor spoke up. "I think we will have a better chance at defeating my father, if we use the group I already have an alliance with. I believe they would be more than willing to agree to an alliance with my husband. And I think...you'll be happy to have them as an ally."

Allura tilted her head. "Well, as long as it is beneficial to Voltron and the Universe, I don't see why not. But let us dig into the meal Hunk prepared. Then we will start the training."

They all agreed and dug into their meals quickly, even if the humans had to work hard to stomach the taste of the food goo.

\-----------------------------------------

They all had their lions outside the castle. They waited for Lance and Allura to let them know what they were to do. Lotor was in Blue with Lance and he couldn't help but smile at his husband.

"Alright gang. Today we start letting you learn full control of your lion and then we'll try to form Voltron again. We can hope, that we do it the same as the first time. Smooth, and simple. There is a high chance, that it won't work. We are a newly formed team. We know very little about each other, and we have had no bonding time. We probably should have tried to bond through mind melds first. But we'll see if we can recreate and form Voltron as smoothly as before. First of course, we'll be letting you fly around with your lions. First is a form of lion bonding - we'll all fly very high, and then you'll be looking through your lion's eyes. It's the perfect first test. Now, if you can't see through your lions eyes, that's fine. Your bonds have just formed, but it'll tell us how close you are to bonding more."

Pidge sighed. "So we have to do this, fine, but only because Green believes it's beneficial. If she didn't, I wouldn't stand for such."

Lance snorted as did Hunk. "Ugh Pidge, you do know that you're talking to literal royalty? Both Lance and Lotor are both literal Princes. And you are saying you wouldn't stand for this."

Shiro smiled. "They are royalty, there's no doubt about that. But I have a feeling, that Lance doesn't care, do ya Lance?"

Lance shook his head though they couldn't see him. "No I don't. Even back on Altea those closest to me were always told to throw the stuffy Quiznak out. As my team, you're all just as important to me. And also, as a Paladin this is your job. You don't just get to say this training is beneath you. And bonding with your lion is always a special feeling for sure. Isn't that right Blue?" Blue reared back and roared in agreement, all the other lions joining in.

Lotor shook his head. "Still riling up each lion I see. How is it that they all respond to you but not even Zarkon could get them to do so?"

Lance giggled. "Well, it's probably because I spent the most time with them. Whenever I wasn't doing my duties or spending time with you, I was bonding with Blue. But not just her, I went and spent time with each of them. Since all of us are parts of Voltron, we're all connected, but it's through the lions that the bond is formed. So the lions are the most integral part of it. I always told the others that bonding with every lion will open up a deeper bond with your own. None of them listened to me, but having their lions do tricks or not listen to freak out the paladins was always fun."

Keith growled out. "Don't you dare. Ever. Use that with Red and I. Understand space elf?"

Lance snickered. "I don't know what an elf is exactly, but absolutely. Unless Red asks for some ideas, and then it'll be because you pissed Red off and not me. Now let's go paladins! Up in the sky. Just follow my lead."

They all made their way into the air, following after Lance. They all came to the top and Lance called to Coran. "You have it all ready Coran?"

"Righty indeed Lance! Got everything set! Should I start up the you know what now? Is it time for it?"

Lance chuckled. "Yes. The time is now!"

Coran whooped. "Good. I have needed things like these to get my bones going! Now I'm putting it into play now, and also getting the mind gear all ready for when you come back. And the setting it added."

"Woah! Why can't I see?!" Pidge shrieked slightly.

Keith growled out. "Damn it, what have you done?"

Hunk was freaking out. "So everyone can't see, right? It's not just me? Was it the food goo?! I think that might be the cause. I knew it wasn't smart to eat that stuff. It smells wrong, and tastes wrong."

Shiro shook his head as he tried asking Black. "Guys, calm down. It's not the food goo, Black doesn't think so at least."

Lance smiled. "It's not the food goo Hunk. This is part of the training. Your mission now, is to connect to your lion. You will use that bond to look through their eyes. You'll be falling with your lions, kind of. We'll be flying down from all the way up here with you having no ability to see.....unless you take this seriously enough to connect. If you can't connect this time it's alright. We just need to see how much farther your bonds need to reach. We can't move forward with your bonds, until you find where you stand with your lion."

Hunk still slightly panicked couldn't help but cut in. "So wait. We're going to technically free fall to our death...and if we can't see through our lions eyes. Does that mean you'll find new paladins once we die?" Hunk felt a violent backlash in his head at his words. "Ow! What was that?!"

Lance snickered. "Yellow's pissed. You just insulted her ability to protect you, as well as how much she already cherishes you. Once your lions form the bond, as I said yester-quintent, the bond is unbreakable. Even though the old paladins are dead, or gone, their bond to the lions is technically still there. Now that you understand not to piss off your lion, otherwise they won't allow you to stay in that piloting chair. They will kick you out until you learn better. But now for the challenge. Let's fall, paladins."

Lance closed his eyes tight, having left his helmet back in the castle so he could still talk to Lotor. Lotor reached forward and cut the comm, leaning forward to whisper into Lance's ear.

"Were you the best at this back then?"

Lance chuckled as he plunged down with Blue and connected to her, watching the skies of Arus pass quickly. "No, actually Alfor was the most connected, along with Zarkon. They were the most connected, but they had their bonds the longest. As the first paladins picked they had the longest time to bond with their lions, and not only that. They also didn't have any of the extra paladin bonding to deal with at the time. It was pretty easy for them to spend time bonding with their lions as they had so little paladin bonding time. But Blue and I were always good at this, even if we weren't the best. Blue is still adamant our bond is the strongest, despite her being the most accepting, very few people ever truly interest her."

Lotor nodded and pressed a kiss to Lance's ear as he let the comms come through again, just in time for them to hear Pidge. "Yeah, no. I don't like skydiving, and honestly, this is the scariest kind of skydiving I've ever seen. I can barely see through Green's eyes, and it's cutting in and out."

Pidge pulled back, going down to the ground, Coran letting Pidge see again.

Hunk groaned and gagged as he and his lion fell faster. "Y-yeah. I can't do this. Too fast, too shaky. Too pitch black. I'm pulling out before I barf. Good luck guys."

Hunk pulled back too and landed beside Pidge, watching the rest of the training.

Keith tried to bond with Red. But no matter what he did, how he yelled at Red, he wasn't letting him see anything. He kept pushing until he landed Red and himself, straight down into the sand.

Lance snickered as he was connected to Blue's eyes. She smiled but berated him for making fun of Paladin, even if only in his head. He nodded and together they landed on a rock cliff and looked up at Shiro still going. The man had connected to Black, easily. Flying down and maneuvering through the rocks and pillars in his way.

Lance couldn't help but smile as Shiro landed beside Blue. He had a true bond with Black. That would certainly come in handy in the future, he certainly couldn't wait to see how deep their bond would grow. He was glad that Black would have someone else to enjoy time with and didn't stop his snort as she nudged his mind letting him know just how little she needed a bond to go on.

He raised his mind's hands in a placating gesture and apologized for assuming. She left him quickly and he smirked. "Great job paladins! Now to the lounge room. We'll be going there for mind melding training as well as you get to hear more about how you did here. No matter what happened though, you all did well."

Lance flew Blue back towards her hangar, a smile on his lips as Lotor slid his fingers through Lance's soft hair, smiling at him, and making sure not to leave his side.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Lance and Lotor made their way to the lounge, hands intertwined. Neither of them able to stop the smiles that were on their faces; completely happy, together.

Lance dragged Lotor into the room and they plopped down onto the couch beside Allura. The only General present was Acxa who seemed very happy hovering near Allura, where they could speak anytime.

Pidge smiled and opened her mouth. "Alright, so how did each of us do? How's our bonds or whatever?"

Lance snorted and turned to Coran, who happily took the reins and started off. "Well paladins. You all did splendidly! As Lance said it doesn't necessarily mean that you don't have a strong bond! It just means it's a very deep bond if you can succeed at it! And so early, it's surprising you all got as far as you did! Number Five - I have you ranked by height - you were getting glimpses with your lion! Which means, there is a very high chance of you gaining a very deep bond with your lion! Congrats!"

Pidge smirked and turned to Keith as he growled at her. "Now Keith don't be so angry, Red just didn't want you to invade his brain I guess."

Coran shrugged. "It's probably more that Red needs to bond with Keith, more. You see the Red lion is always the hardest to trust their paladin, also the hardest to find a paladin for. Red is always headstrong and you must first gain his respect and then his trust! You gained enough respect to fly him, but for more than that, you'll need bonding time! Which we will give you, I promise! But you did well anyway! You tried and that's what matters Number Four!"

Keith scoffed as he leaned back into the couch and promptly crossed his arms. They all snickered slightly at his reaction as Coran went at it again. "Number two! You did well! It seemed like Yellow would have absolutely bonded deep enough with you.....if you hadn't been so sick. Maybe more bonding, but also more practice on smooth flying? Then you should be able to do it no problem! I believe you can do it! Number one!"

Shiro smiled at Coran's happy attitude and nodded for him to start. "You did an excellent job! Black is obviously very close to you already! I know your bond with Black will grow very deep, I believe you'll be able to do anything you could think possible with her, once your bond is closer. Excellent job!"

"Lance! I know you did well! Blue as always is completely trusting of her paladin! Not that she would think otherwise, after all you both have been through! Wasn't there once a Weblum mission?"

Lance stiffened as he remembered that fiasco. "Coran.....I never want to think about that again. That was the worst mission I ever went on. And there was a couple I almost died. That was still the worst. Please don't make me think of that again. If we ever have a need in the future.....and I'm sure we will. I will _not_ be going."

Coran laughed. "Well son, I can truly understand. Weblums are beautiful beasts but very dangerous! We can only hope it's many quintents before we have any need! Now that you have all heard what your bond is like. Not to say all of you can't drastically form deep bonds with your lions, it's all about the experiences and bond you share! You'll all get it eventually! But on to more training! It's time for mind melding! Always a fun exercise! Even if.....we only used it a couple times with the original paladins.....especially after the Yellow one....got sick....but anyway!" Coran exclaimed, pulling the mind gear from the bag beside him, completely missing the looks of horror on the human's faces. "These are to connect and bond your very minds, your consciousness! As paladins, bonding with your lions is imperative! But bonding between paladins is important also! The bonds between each and every one of you must be very strong so as to form Voltron! Since you didn't try that before, well....you'll probably have more chances before we must....fight or anything! But put these on and I'll explain how they work....before we turn them on!"

They all took one of the headsets and put them on. Lotor and Lance snickered as the other paladins had to fight with theirs. Lance took pity on Pidge and showed her exactly how to change the shape to fit her head. The others followed his lead, turning to Coran to await his instructions.

"Alright, Paladins! Now what's going to happen is you're all going to be trying to bond! We'll first try to picture your lions and form Voltron! Once that's done, you'll then be opening up a little about your family or what your past was like, or just what you like! This isn't to make you uncomfortable, I promise! It's just to make your bond stronger! And I actually added a feature that you won't be able to remove them until this session is finished, the first time the other paladins had to do this, Zarkon walked off. So I don't want that happening again! All ready?"

Pidge sputtered. "Wait! We'll have to do what now?! I can't just open up about personal things!"

Hunk groaned. "Pidge. I don't want to either! There are some things I don't want Lance to see. Mostly because he might be scarred by some memes or......other things. But we need to do it. If we can't form Voltron because we aren't bonded enough.....what are we gonna do?"

Pidge growled and Shiro laid his hand on her shoulder. "Pidge, he's right. I don't want any of you to have to see what I went through. Or other things. But we need to do this."

Lance snorted. "Calm your quiznaks paladins. I promise we won't see anything but what you're thinking of at that moment. So as long as you don't think hard about what you don't want us to see - we won't see it. We can't just rummage through your mind, that would be a gross invasion of privacy. Something even Alteans were averse to passing that line."

Pidge sighed feeling a little better as she released the tension from her shoulders and leaned back into the couch. Shiro also looked less burdened and relaxed as well.

Lance reached his hand over and squeezed Lotor's with a smile on his face; all of them turning to Coran.

"Alright Paladins! Turning on in, 3, 2, 1. And it's on! Now first things first! Try to imagine your lion forming in front of you."

All the paladins closed their eyes, Lance keeping his open to watch the others.

They all formed them pretty easily, even if Pidge's was flickering for a picture.

"Good Paladins! Keep that image, and now form Voltron!" They all started to do it. The lions flying into formation to form Voltron.

It was going well, until Pidge's started to flicker stronger. The photo kept coming back. It looked like Pidge and a girl holding onto her. Lance didn't know what it was but he couldn't help wondering as he watched Pidge's face get more and more tense and frustrated.

"Come on number 5!"

The others had Voltron mostly formed and Pidge tried but the only thing all of them could see anymore was the picture.

Pidge growled and went to stand. "This is stupid! What's the point of this? We form little Voltron's? What's that gonna do to help us form the real thing?"

Shiro grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Pidge wait. I understand, it doesn't make much sense, at least not to us, yet. But Lance and Coran have done this before. They know what they're doing. We have to follow them on this."

Pidge growled before she plopped back down onto the couch.

Lance let go of Lotor's hand with a soft smile as he moved closer to Pidge and grabbed her hand. "Pidge. I don't know what's wrong, I don't know who is in that picture with you. But from the connection I could feel your pain. I'm not judging because you don't want to open whatever that is to us. And you don't have to. We all have things we don't want others to know. But this is imperative. It may seem dumb now, but as we sit here with our minds open to each other, it forms deep bonds. It's not easy to see at first, but the more time we spend together - the thicker it will get, and the easier it will be. It's not easy opening yourself up to people you know very little about. I know. But please, don't give up just because you don't want us to know about that. We will all drop it, and not ask, if that's what you want. Just, please, stay for the rest, we can all talk about ourselves. If you want to keep that to yourself - we won't trouble you about it. Until you're ready to tell us."

Lotor snickered behind Lance. "He's not joking either. He will not ask about it - no matter how much it kills him. And it will, the suspense of what it could be. He will eventually have to know, and you'll know when that is, when he doesn't stop staring at you for long periods. But he will never be the one to bring it up. He doesn't like encroaching on people's personal things unless asked."

Acxa giggled. "It's true Green Paladin. I had a bad past where I was enslaved, and at one point Lotor let it slip into a mind link between them - Lance wanted to know more than anything. But his first words to me after were - _'Don't worry, I promise I won't ask or bring it up, unless you need someone to talk to. I'm always here, and I will never let it slip during a mind meld, or anything else.'_ He still hasn't let it slip once."

Pidge grumbled as she slid back down into the seat. "Fine! But I'm not happy about this, and what's next since we can't form little Voltron?"

Coran smiled. "Good question number 5! It's now time for each of you to dig deep and tell something important about yourself! Your past, your future, or your family! Anything to help strengthen your bond!"

Hunk whimpered but sat forward. "I'll go first. Um...so when I was on Earth, one of my biggest dreams, was to become an engineer, but to also cook. It's honestly my biggest hobby but also my passion other than fixing things. My younger siblings, always told me that I, was the best cook of the family. Every time I went home, all of my family beg for me to be the cook. I honestly kinda miss it when I'm at the Garrison. But I can only hope that I can work on that food goo to make it taste better. And I still kind of hope for those dreams, whenever we get back to Earth, honestly."

Coran clapped. "Good job number 2! That was perfect! Now the other paladins know you better! Always a good step to better bonds!"

Shiro shook his head as he sat forward. "Alright, since I know Keith isn't ready to go, I guess I'll go. Before I went on the Kerberos mission, I hoped to do a few years as an exploratory pilot and go on to do more exploring of the universe for the Garrison and then maybe settle down. Now that I know I'll be doing quite a bit of exploring around space. I don't think that'll be what I want to do when I get back. But maybe teaching? I did always like tutoring the younger students at the Garrison. And maybe talking to my parents again would be nice. I know we haven't been the closest because of some of the things my father didn't like about me. But I can't wait to see my Mom again. As much as I don't want to say it - I miss her a lot. She's a wonderful woman - she actually threatened Iverson for me once. But I think teaching is where I'll go whenever we get to Earth - if I get there. I think it'd be nice."

Coran wiped tears from his eyes. "Number 1. That was beautiful. I know my mother was always my inspiration for teaching the younger Alteans. So I certainly understand! Now Keith? Pidge? Lance?"

Lance looked at the last two humans and snickered as neither looked ready. "I'll go since both Pidge and Keith look ready to bolt from the room, and the castle. Where do I start? My past.....I was a prince. I was oldest, but I was never set to take over the kingdom. Altea had a strict rule - the opposite would take over from the last. Since my father was the one born to the throne, Allura was to take the throne. And when I became a paladin, I was okay with it. I had a calling - one bigger than anything else. And then I made friends with the others. Zarkon was like a second father to me. I was close friends with Lotor, he was honestly one of the few things that kept me sane at times. Using him and the other paladins to annoy his father was fun. But we trained hard, in case anything was to happen. And it was very hard. Until I finally realized how I felt about Lotor," Lance paused as he leaned onto Lotor's shoulder, scooting closer, "he was.....amazing. He would always rush into attacks and missions, he was headstrong. There were times his father would get so exasperated. He needed a son that could sit down. But Lotor was never that. There was one meeting he snuck out of. He dragged me with him and we took a fighter at the time. We almost crashed it. While we had watched both our fathers fly ships before - neither of us were old enough to learn quite yet at the time. But it took me quite a bit longer to realize my feelings for him than it seems it took him. But once I knew - I knew I wanted no one else. We got married not long after. My soul mate always. But then we got into actual wars - or we had missions. And we had responsibilities. We only had so much time together. And we used every second of it. I was happy, as we all were at the time. Until Daibazal fell."

Shiro's brow scrunched. "Daibazal?"

Lance looked shocked as he realized what he'd said. "Oh. It was the Galra home world. You see Zarkon's wife was an Altean Alchemist who believed in science above all else. On Daibazal there was a rift to another universe. Honerva - Zarkon's wife and Lotor's mother - was sent by our father to study it. They took parts of the quintessence and it ran indefinitely. It never stopped moving. But the rift was fine. At least so we thought - the more experiments that went on the worse it got. Years went by and one little creature came from the other universe. It was the only thing that made it through the rift unharmed. It was kept contained but.........it eventually got out. And it was stronger than anything any of us had ever seen. We were horrified. At least, Alfor and those of us not......obsessed with the other universe. Honerva was a good mother, I watched her take care of Lotor, and I know she was a good woman. She trained me for a time. But.....she was around the raw quintessence too long. It did something to her. And she wouldn't stop. My father begged her to close the rift. To shut down the project, anything. He also begged Zarkon. Lotor even tried. But Zarkon would have none of it. He would follow Honerva to death - and doom all galra with them. But at the time it didn't seem too bad. It was bad - but not - not as horrific as it got. Eventually more of the creatures made their way out. They became unstoppable. And they had to put a barrier up, it wouldn't hold for long. And Alfor was still working on the lions. Zarkon came and begged our father to show what he was working on. They needed help right then. Before the whole planet went down with it. That was when he showed all of them that Voltron was done. He let everyone bond with a lion. As he made them and he bonded with Red he realized. That the lions - during construction - had gained a consciousness. They made decisions, had substance to them, soul. Something he never expected. But they needed Voltron. They worked on it for weeks. It was when Honerva became insane that Zarkon decided to take matters into his own hands. He begged them all for forgiveness and staged the destruction of the rift." Lance leaned harder into Lotor. Taking a calming breath as he tried to push away too dark memories.

"They believed him, we all did. It was.....different. He was our friend, father figure, our leader. And we went with him, not knowing he had Honerva in the Black Lion with him. We fought the creatures and did destroy them....barely. And as we went to open it wider - as Honerva had told him would be the only way to work at closing it - he left Black. He took himself and Honerva to the rift and they both fell. They died there. We held a funeral for them, we were glad the rift was closed, but we all mourned. It was.......a grave time. The Galra had just lost their leader and their home world. Voltron was forced to destroy it to close the rift completely. We comforted them, and gave them a home. But before the funeral could happen, Zarkon and Honerva both awoke. They were....alive. At least....we thought they were. They pretended to be okay, pretended to forgive us for what we had to do. They ran their government as well as they could for a while. But they pulled as many of the galra from Altea as they could. We should have known then. It wasn't long until my father got some kind of information that Zarkon was targeting Altea. It was last minute, and we only had enough time to take the castle of lions and the lions themselves. Lucky as we were that Zarkon hadn't taken Black back. Altea was destroyed and I've already said what happened next. But Zarkon started the war then. When he broadcasted himself telling all the galra left and all of his fleets, that our father and all of Altea had caused the destruction of their home. And that he was starting a war with us."

Lotor wrapped his arms around Lance as he shivered at the memories. Mostly the ones of him losing Lotor. And Lotor making sure that Lance was real in his arms. Replaying the horror of knowing his husband had died all those years ago, and was only just now, with him again.

"That's some heavy shit Lance."

Shiro popped Pidge on the back of the head. "Language!"

"Whatever. That's real rough. But yeah, I guess I can go? I've always been told I'm really smart. It was half something I was born with, and half because I was always trying to catch up to.....someone. He was always a genius and I wanted to stay close to him. So I worked for it. And at some point, I realized I loved working on codes and things, and went to the Garrison. I never had much of a plan when......big things happened. And I went to the Garrison to find someone.....two someones. I still haven't found them, but I hope to soon. It's one of the biggest reasons I'm here. Speaking of - Lotor, do you have any records of prisoners?"

Lotor cocked his head as he thought. "No I don't think so." He watched Pidge's shoulders fall and almost as if the human deflated. "But, if you talk to Ezor and Acxa, they should be able to help you get into the databases to look through the files."

Pidge's eyes brightened. "Then maybe this won't be as bad a thing as I originally thought! As for future for me, until I find....these two.....I have no plans for on Earth. Maybe once they are safe? Doesn't matter. Now you Keith, go little emo desert boy."

Keith snorted as he shifted on the couch. "Hey, I take only a small offense to that. Can't be too angry about the truth. But I don't know. I don't have much family back on Earth. My only real family is Shiro - he's my brother, adoptive or not. And I've only ever had one goal since I started at the Garrison really. To get away; since I have no real parents, and Shiro's have never liked me, I always decided space was the place for me. It was far away and I've always been fascinated by it anyway. So - it's always been my dream, and for my future once you all decide to go to Earth? Who knows what I'll do. Stay close to Shiro but......probably also do some stuff around. Take Red around the Universe. Enjoy planets and sites probably. That good enough?"

Lance smiled. "It is. Thank you guys, for opening up to us. I know it's hard since we're aliens and you don't really know us much yet. But this will certainly help. Plus, the more we know about each other, the more we can tease each other. And that's always fun."

Pidge snickered as Shiro sighed. "Yes! Someone who gets it. I love teasing people, and let me tell you, you space elf. It's hard not to make fun of you for something I know you won't get. But I will eventually make fun of your boyfriends fabulous hair. He's like a walking L'oreal ad. Can we take these things off our heads now Coran?"

Coran smiled. "Yes! You all did very well opening up to each other! I applaud each of you for doing so! You didn't completely trust each other. But this is a good start! You'll be leaning on each other soon enough! You'll probably be closer than the last paladins! Though they didn't have much time as paladins, they were close as people. So maybe work on that but," he moved around and clicked a couple buttons on the panel before he smiled up at them, "Alright! You can now take them off! And I think. It's about time we go and eat something! Some nutritious food goo is in order! With everyone! Including the wonderful Lady Generals!"

They all removed the bands from their heads and laid them on the table. Lotor smiled as he stood and pulled Lance up. The others following suit as they stood as well.

"Acxa, get the girls. We'll all sit down and eat, as well as bring up Blade. And if you could bring our communicator connected to their frequency - that'd be helpful."

She nodded as she left, sending a wave to Allura and the others.

\---------------------------

They all made their way to the dining room. Lance plopped down into the chair beside Allura, pulling Lotor in the chair next to his as he watched the other paladins sit on the other side of the table. Coran smiled as the door opened to let in the girls.

"Aw Lancey! I wanted to sit next to you!" Ezor pouted at him when Narti shook her head and sat at the seat closest to the exit with Kova on her shoulder. The space mice seemed to bury themselves closer to Allura's skin but Kova ignored them.

Lance snickered when Acxa poked Ezor in the side. "Be courteous Ez. It's not our castle. And beside, I think we can allow Lotor to sit next to him."

Ezor begrudgingly allowed it as she sat between Acxa and Zethrid. "Ezzie it's not so bad! We're still on the same side of the table right?"

She grunted, but he could see the smile on her face. He turned his attention away as Coran came in with plates of food goo and distributed them out to each of them. Finally having served all of them, he too sat down with a plate of his own.

"Well all! Let us dig in!"

They all smiled and started to eat. The paladins ate their food slowly. Shiro had half of his finished before he set his utensils down. "Alright, what is this Blade you talked about Lotor?"

Allura nodded as she finished chewing the goo she'd been eating. "Yes, I've been curious since you said something."

Lotor smiled. "Acxa did you bring the communicator?"

"Yes, sir." She quickly handed him the small communicator as he turned to the other at the table.

"Ten thousand years ago, after Altea fell, and Zarkon took power back. It didn't take long for quite a few of the galra empire to realize that, their Emperor wasn't the same King they'd had. He was different, brutal. And didn't care when they died. And as more galra were forced to harm innocent people, and take over their governments, lives, and sometimes even destroy the planet with them on it. And so, a group of galra - most of them, the _halfbreeds_ ," Lotor said it with a hint of anger and pain, making it obviously a dirty word to the galra, "halfbreeds as the purists called them, were all tired of it. There were some that weren't mixed blooded but most were. And they were tired of being treated like less, and what they were being forced to do. So they came together, hiding their existence, faking their deaths, or finding ways to infiltrate. They became known as the Blade of Marmora. A group of rebels and a resistance against Zarkon."

Lance started at the name. "Marmora?! As in the renowned military hero that saved countless galran lives? The one that was a hero to all even as we grew up? The one we met and discussed the importance of knowledge and self awareness?"

Lotor smiled. "Yes, he was through with the way people were being treated. And the resistance has been working for thousands of years to infiltrate and to find a way to bring Zarkon down. And now I can ask if you'd like an alliance with them. We already have one, and they are very trustworthy. I can vouch for them personally. But it's your decision if you wish to a line yourselves with them. Though I believe if you do accept, we'll have an even better chance to defeat Zarkon. If we work together."

Lance nodded as he looked to Allura and the paladins. Allura seemed to understand it. "I think it would be a good idea, but could you get them to send an emissary? I'd like to speak to someone in person, before we make any concrete decisions. Now that we have all finished our food goo; time to make our way to the training deck. We have much to work on."

They all agreed as Ezor started to look excited. Lance couldn't help but shake his head as he leaned over and pecked Lotor's cheek. "Don't worry, love. I promise you, I have never cared whether you had Altean blood or not. You know that. I always found that rule stupid. And you are wonderful just the way you are. I promise you this."

Lotor smiled to him as he nodded, following behind all the others, watching Ezor practically bounce her way down the corridor. "I never doubted you felt that way. I've just been around that mindset quite often as of the last ten thousand years. Now, let's go and show those paladins what it is to truly fight, eh?"

Lance snorted but nodded as he followed them all into the room, slightly guilty for not properly warning the paladins about the beating that awaited them.

Oh well, at least it might be entertaining to watch, and educational for each of them......with no one getting injured.....he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOSH  
> hope you enjoyed!  
> Next chap will have some training with the girls //evil smirk  
> I hope the team can take it xD
> 
> Thanks so much for the read and any comments are GREATLY appreciated!   
> <33333

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the first chapter. Thanks for holding out the whole way through, if you haven't noticed.....I love Lancelot and if you'd like to scream about it with me my tumblr is Ausietigerqueen and my discord is Ausie


End file.
